Fragmentos
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con momentos de la familia Brief. Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst. *La imagen visible corresponde al último capítulo publicado* Capítulo catorce: Extremo.
1. En Paz

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En Paz<strong>

Imagen 314

* * *

><p>Linea de tiempo Mirai.<p>

* * *

><p>Pese a haber salido ayer al exterior, esta vez fue diferente. El aire era más fresco y limpio que nunca, el sol calentaba de forma exquisita y el olor del pasto que abundaba en algunos lugares inundaba los pulmones. Incluso se dio el lujo de mirar una pequeña ardilla que corría buscando refugio. Algo que nunca había apreciado por opción propia y luego por maldita imposición. Ahora estaba dispuesta a tomar todo lo que la tierra tuviera para ofrecerle.<p>

Hoy era un buen día.

Era el mejor.

En más de una ocasión debió recordarse a sí misma que ya no había que correr ni mirar para atrás; no debía asustarse por los ruidos ni temblar ante la posibilidad de que su ciudad sea nuevamente atacada, pero fueron tantos años así que su cuerpo estaba condicionado a temer.

Mientras conducía disfrutando del viento sobre su cara, recordó mejores épocas; cuando en pleno apogeo de la Corporación de su padre, se hablaba en las noticias, reuniones sociales y de negocios que el mundo les pertenecía, pero estaban equivocados. El momento era hoy, ahora avanzando sin miedos y con paz en el corazón. Siendo la primera humana en la tierra que podía salir a respirar sin ahogos y disfrutar sin restricciones del cielo de y todo el planeta. Sabía que la noticia correría a velocidad dramática —era lo que esperaba—. Todos debían sentirse tan feliz como ella, pero su egoísmo salió a flote y antes de darse el tiempo de comunicarlo por radio, tomó las llaves de su aerocoche y se dirigió al destino que siempre tuvo en mente para esta ocasión.

Viajó más rápido que nunca, como si alguien estuviera esperando por ella y no quisiera llegar tarde a tan importante cita. Ellos debían enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos y quien mejor que Bulma para hacerlo, especialmente tratándose de tan buenas noticias.

Cuando pudo observar su destino a lo lejos, detuvo la nave y bajó de esta sin siquiera cerrar la puerta o encapsularla. Corrió por el crecido pasto verde del lugar, siguiendo el camino casi desaparecido por el tiempo trascurrido sin paso humano. Ella y su hijo eran los únicos visitantes y no habían podido ir en un largo tiempo.

Mientras se acercaba escogió varias flores hasta formar un lindo ramo, pero de un momento a otro el exceso de energía se borró al extremo de tener que sentarse en el suelo cuando sólo faltaban diez metros para llegar.

El corazón se le apretó y la dicha inmensa mutó a angustia. Era tanto lo que tenía acumulado en el pecho; tanto por tantos años que la explosión fue poderosa. Recién ahora terminaba de procesar lo sucedido.

Primero fue una risa suave que pasó rápidamente a estridente, casi gritos y sin esperarlo el llanto fue lo que siguió. La risa mezclada con lágrimas fue la única manera de liberar todo lo vivido por tantos años. Comenzando con la muerte de Goku y llegando hasta la angustia vivida cuando su hijo viajó al pasado. Se había obligado a ser tan fuerte que justamente un día como hoy podía darse el lujo de flaquear y volverse loca. Gritar, reír, llorar; acostarse en el pasto y jalarlo. Liberarse de todo en este nuevo día que su hijo les regalaba. Una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad gracias a él.

No tuvo idea cuanto tiempo pasó hasta recuperar la compostura, soltando una sonrisa verdadera cuando lo primero que pensó fue conseguir un espejo para ver cómo había quedado su rostro por dejar escapar tantas emociones. Le encantaría volver a como era antes. Todo. La ciudad, la gente, el planeta, ella, tal como había sido. Tenía ambiciosos planes para conseguirlo y sabía que lograría todos.

Secó las lágrimas y puso de pie con el ramo de flores en su mano derecha. La izquierda la tenía abierta hacia abajo tocando la punta del pasto que había crecido tanto que no era necesario agacharse para tener contacto con este.

En su vida antes de los Androides jamás pensó que disfrutaría de algo tan simple.

Pocos pasos más y ya tenía ante ella las cruces. Seis de los guerreros que murieron defendiendo el planeta. La más reciente de Gohan con el cinturón que Trunks amarró, era la más cercana, siguiendo Vegeta por muchos años de diferencia y luego el resto de sus amigos.

Con la mano rozó en cinturón de Gohan antes de poner las flores junto la armadura de Vegeta y sentarse nuevamente en el pasto. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y encendedor del bolsillo del pantalón para por fin fumar.

Este cigarro tenía el mejor sabor de todos.

En ese momento era imposible que alguna lágrima se asomara. Sólo tuvo bellos recuerdos de cada uno de los que estaba enterrando en ese lugar. Las juntas en Kame House. Como Yamcha y Krillin trataban de incorporar a Ten Shin Han que en toda la noche no hacía más que evitar los acosos de Lunch rubia, las risas exageradas por las historias de mal gusto del maestro Roshi. Cuando regresaba a su casa y encontraba a Vegeta luego de haberle dicho que jamás regresaría.

Y si bien ya no podía volver el tiempo y traerlos de vuelta para comenzar una nueva vida, ella lo haría en nombre de todos, porque lo merecían después de haber dado sus vidas por la tierra y la gente. Incluso Vegeta que lo hizo por otros motivos egoístas se merecía su lugar.

Se estiró con fuerza y recostó. Era como estar sobre una cama de nubes.

—Lo logramos muchachos —susurró con felicidad infinita recorriendo todo su cuerpo—. Lo logramos.

Cerró los ojos con el cigarro en la boca sintiendo la brisa de la tarde.

Por fin sus amigos descansarían en paz.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Pensé que sería lindo comenzar con alguien tan importante como Mirai Bulma. El siguiente creo que será una imagen de Trunks (para Schala)<p>

Me estoy dando cuenta que me encanta escribir one shots cortos, ya que como suelo escribir kilometría me tardo más en publicar y esto se me hace lindo y cómodo.

Gracias a Dika por haberme retado y así practico con esta familia mientras pienso en cómo hacer un fic de los benditos tres años (mi intención es que sea algo distinto, pero es dificil)

Dejaré el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	2. La primera vez que te vi

Disclaimer: Drabon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin , relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La primera vez que te vi<strong>

Imagen 60.

* * *

><p>Luego de prender su computadora, encendió un cigarro dispuesta a comenzar su día. Adoraba los fines de semana en la mañana. Generalmente los sábados ponía la alarma a las 5:30 am. para ir a encerrarse en su laboratorio y terminar proyectos antiguos que no eran prioridad de la empresa o comenzar otros que seguramente también dejaría a medio hacer, pero no le importaba. Adoraba hacer lo que le daba la gana y por eso siempre se daba el tiempo para relajarse y crear. Tenía las horas suficientes para concentrarse en unos prototipos de robot pendientes y luego reunirse a desayunar con su familia cuando despertasen.<p>

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Bra entró corriendo con un cuaderno de dibujos y un estuche de lápices bajo el brazo y aunque vestía su pijama estaba muy bien peinada.

Bulma apagó enseguida el cigarro y trató de limpiar el aire con la mano. Tan concentrada había estado en sus planos que no había notado la hora que era.

—Ya voy a la cocina, cariño, debes tener hambre.

—Ya desayuné con papá, me dijo que no te molestara porque estabas ocupada.

Volvió a revisar el reloj. En verdad era tarde.

—¿Y Trunks? ¿Desayunó con ustedes?

—Llamó por teléfono hace un rato y me dijo que te dijera que sí

—Ese chico me va a escuchar —susurró frunciendo el ceño. Sabía muy bien que se encerraba en su laboratorio los sábados a trabajar, pero no por eso no iba a notar que no llegó a dormir. Por suerte para ella, Bra no siempre entendía las instrucciones de Trunks—. ¿Qué haces, Bra? —preguntó al verla acomodándose en el sillón frente a ella.

La niña de cinco años abrió su cuaderno y sacó sus lápices de colores concentrada en ellos. —Vengo a trabajar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Bulma le sonrió.

—¿Y qué tienes que hacer?

—Tengo que hablarle a mis compañeros y hacer un dibujo para mostrarles.

—¿De qué les hablarás?

—De mi familia. —No miraba a su madre por estar concentrada haciendo las primeras líneas de su dibujo. Sacó el amarillo para el sol, verde para el pasto y los árboles, entre otros colores.

—¿Quieres que te cuente de mi trabajo? Porque puedo pasarte fotos para cada uno de tus compañeros —dijo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Cuando Trunks tuvo que hablar de su familia para el colegio, pasó días detrás de Vegeta tratando de sacarle algunas palabras. Finalmente fue Bulma la que le contó sobre la vida de él para que pudiera exponer. Claramente debió mentir e inventar la mayoría de la historia—. También podemos invitarlos un día a la empresa en una visita guiada. —Estaba feliz. Por fin era su turno.

—Ay no, mamá. Qué aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? ¿Qué tiene de aburrido? —Levantó una ceja por la respuesta de su hija.

—Todo, mamá. Yo quiero que me hables de papá… —No terminó la oración por buscar el mejor azul para retratar a su padre—… Y de ti. ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Ahora sí levantó la mirada para ponerle atención.

Bulma carraspeó un par de veces deseando poder fumar. Hubiera preferido que le preguntara cómo nacen los bebes en lugar de esta.

Al ver que Bra seguía mirándola decidió hablar.

—Bueno, Bra. Con tu papá nos conocimos en … en… «_En un planeta lejano buscando las Esferas del Dragón para revivir a tus tíos que tu papi mató en la Tierra_» … En un viaje.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Fue en el planeta del Señor Piccolo. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno… —Bebió de su taza de café que ya se había enfriado, pero eso le dio tiempo para pensar en una linda historia. Con Trunks fue más fácil, sólo estaba interesado en los viajes galácticos y el reino de su padre; no en temas románticos—. Estaba con Krillin de viaje en ese planeta porque Piccolo nos había invitado a conocer a su gente. —El sólo escucharse le hacía hacer más muecas. Si los demás escucharan esta historia.

—¿Por qué los abuelos no fueron?

—Porque tenían que cuidar a sus mascotas. Tú sabes lo mucho que tu abuelo las quiere y no podría dejarlos tanto tiempo solos. —Por lo menos eso era creíble.

—Sí —Volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo. Le gustaba que el pelo de su papá quedara igual de lindo que en la realidad—. ¿Cuándo se vieron por primera vez?

—Tú papá también estaba de vacaciones… y...

—¿Estaba de vacaciones reales con su padre el rey?

—No cariño, recuerda que tu abuelo murió cuando papi era un niño.

—¿Entonces por qué mi papá es príncipe todavía? Debería ser rey. —Miró atenta a su madre.

—Problemas burocráticos, no entenderías. —Suspiró aliviada cuando la pequeña continuó dibujando a su padre.

—¿Y qué más?

—Con Krillin estábamos conociendo el lugar cuando un hombre grande de cabello verde intentó robarnos. —Pensó que era más fácil disfrazar la realidad que cambiarla por completo—. Entonces apareció tu papá y nos ayudó, le pegó al hombre malo y nos salvó.

—¿Se enamoraron enseguida?

—Al principio no, porque tu papá es muy tímido y no hablamos mucho en ese momento, pero por haber sido tan amable con nosotros, lo invité a la Tierra para agradecérselo.

Bra no respondió. En cuanto terminó el cabello de su padre, guardó los lápices en el estuche y cerró su cuaderno levantándose del sillón. —Gracias mamá.

—Espera ¿No quieres escuchar el final?

—No mami, la historia de papá es más entretenida.

—¿La historia de papá? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Sí, me contó una parte y me dijo que te preguntara el resto a ti, pero son muy diferentes, así que me quedo con la de él. —Se acercó a Bulma para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Tengo que irme. —Dio saltitos hacia la puerta, deteniéndose por el llamado de su madre.

—Bra, ¿Qué historia te contó papá?

—Ahora no, mami. Necesito más luz para dibujar y tengo que preguntarle a papá de qué color era Freezer. —Salió contenta del laboratorio.

A Bulma le tomó unos segundos antes de reaccionar para salir corriendo detrás de su hija y en busca de Vegeta. No quería que nuevamente la llamaran del colegio de Bra por culpa de las historias de su padre.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribir de Bra nenita. Creo que jamás lo había hecho y me sirvió mucho para distraerme del mal día de hoy. Así que este one shot me lo dedico a mi XD bueno y para todas tambien.<p>

Dejaré el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imagenes de casa historia.

Gracias a las que leen y dejan comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	3. Desde otra Perspectiva

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con momentos y pensamientos de la familia Brief

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desde otra Perspectiva<strong>

Imagen 007

* * *

><p>La luz de la lámpara del velador de su mujer y unas voces agudas lo despertaron.<p>

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada Vegeta, sigue durmiendo.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto. —Pese a que estaba más dormido que despierto, supo lo que sucedía.

—Sólo será por hoy.

—Llevas días diciendo lo mismo.

Esta vez Bulma no le respondió. Estaba ocupada haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a Bra en la cama.

—Prométele a papá que esta será la última vez.

La pequeña de cuatro años y medio gateó para ponerse en medio de la cama y así abrazar la gran espalda de papá. —Es la última vez, papi, lo prometo.

—Sí, claro. Manipuladora igual a la madre —susurró para él

—¿Qué dijiste, papi?

—Nada Bra, duérmete. —su voz era más suave de lo que esperaba.

—¿Y mi beso de buenas noches? —preguntó jalándolo de la camiseta.

En lugar de insistirle en que se callara y durmiera, optó por darse la vuelta. Ahí estaba la pequeña acostada boca arriba y tapada, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no dormirse a la espera de su beso y a junto a ella Bulma de lado apoyando la cabeza en la mano y el codo en el colchón.

La pareja se miró en silencio. Ella le sonreía y él le fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —consultó ante el feo peluche en forma de cerdo que abrazaba su niña.

—Ayer te dije que era el tío Oolong, papá.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Vegeta regresaron a los de su mujer en busca de una explicación.

—Le encantan los animales. —Fue lo único que pudo decir encogiéndose de hombros. Después de todo el cerdo libidinoso de Oolong era un amor con Bra y Pan. Si el cariño de su hija hacia el tío cerdito continuaba de mayor, ahí habría que preocuparse.

—Buenas noches Bra. —Besó su frente esperando por fin poder volver a dormir.

—Falta el beso a mamá.

—Sí, falta un beso para mí —Se acercó un poco y estiró la boca en espera de su beso de buenas noches.

Sólo recibió un corto roce de labios.

—Y ahora uno al tío Oolong —Bra estiró el cerdito de peluche hacia Vegeta.

—Papi está cansado mi amor, dejémoslo dormir, yo le doy el beso al cerdito.

Pronto todos volverían a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las 7:00 am, el celular de Bulma sonó despertando a los adultos, afortunadamente la mujer contestó antes que Bra pudiera escucharlo. Mientras hablaba lo más bajo posible, Vegeta se dirigió al baño. No tenía intenciones de levantarse temprano, pero ya que habían interrumpido su sueño aprovecharía el día para entrenar. En la casa sólo estaban ellos tres así que el silencio era ideal para su concentración.

Pensaba meterse a la ducha cuando Bulma entró, aún hablando por su celular.

—Sí. Lo sé… No, no hagas nada, voy enseguida para allá. —Ignorando a Vegeta y con una sola mano libre comenzó a desvestirse.

Vegeta simplemente se sentó en el borde de la tina cruzado de brazos esperando.

—No, para nada. Ya te dije que voy, no me despertaste, ya estaba en pie. En quince minutos estoy allá. —Cortó la llamada para terminar de quitarse la ropa.

—¿Y bien?

—Surgió un asunto en la empresa y tengo que solucionarlo yo. —Dejó el celular sobre una repisa y la ropa en el suelo para entrar a la ducha. El agua caliente no tardó en caer.

—Supongo que vas a llevar a Bra.

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero se va aburrir.

—Puedes dejarla en la guardería.

—Sabes que usualmente la llevaría y dejaría ahí, pero ha estado tan triste… Por favor, Vegeta. Sólo serán un par de horas.

—¿Un par de horas cómo los quince minutos en que estarás allá? —Fue hacia la ducha y abrió la puerta para mirarla. Ya estaba enjuagando su cabello.

—Por favor Vegeta. Bra ha estado muy triste esta semana por los gatitos enfermos que parió Tutti, por eso ha dormido con nosotros estas noches.

—Si nacieron débiles es porque no son aptos para la vida.

—Explícale eso a tu hija de cuatro años —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Normalmente la gata los abandonaría para que murieran, pero no se despega de ellos y ha habido una mejora. El veterinario fue claro, pero Tutti los ha cuidado tanto que hay que seguir vigilándola.

—¡¿También quieres que cuide a los gatos?!

—Mis papás llegan en dos semanas y Trunks está en la etapa de no querer responder el celular. Sólo te tengo a ti y no tengo tiempo. Bra sabe dónde está el remedio que toma Tutti y las gotas para los gatitos.

—Si lo hubieras educado mejor te respondería.

—¿Vamos a ponernos hablar de eso ahora? —Recibió la toalla que Vegeta le pasó y añadió frunciendo el ceño—. Además tú también eres su padre.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar sin responder.

—Entonces Vegeta, cero cámara de gravedad hasta que llegue. No la dejes sola, dale desayuno y que se bañe y vista.

—Das por hecho que aceptaré.

—Claro que aceptarás, así cuando Bra sea grande podrás opinar sobre su comportamiento con propiedad. —Se dio el tiempo para darle un beso en los labios antes de salir a su cuarto para vestirse.

Más de media hora después Bulma abandonaba la casa a toda velocidad. A Bra le quedaba al menos una hora de sueño por lo que Vegeta aprovechó de bañarse y vestirse. Bajó a la cocina y programó los robots para que tuvieran el desayuno listo cuando bajara la pequeña.

Vio el reloj de la cocina. Aún faltaba para que la pequeña despertara, tal vez podría hacer unos pocos ejercicios en la cámara para matar el tiempo. No estaba con la ropa adecuada, pero siempre tenía ropa de entrenamiento en el baño de la cámara así que no habría problema.

Pocos pasos dio cuando la voz somnolienta de Bra lo detuvo. Estaba a medio camino de las escaleras con ese horrible peluche de cerdo. Ahora que sabía su nombre, las ganas de quemarlo habían aumentado.

—¿Papá? ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Salió, pero volverá pronto. Ve a lavarte las manos para desayunar.

—¿Tú vas a cocinar?

—Sí —Si apretar unos cuantos botones para que los robots se encargaran de todo era cocinar, entonces sí, cocinaría.

—¿Podemos ir a ver a Tutti? —preguntó bostezando.

—Primero desayunaremos Bra, luego iremos con la gata.

La niña regresó por las escaleras para lavarse las manos, en más de una ocasión chocó con las paredes por culpa del sueño.

Luego de desayunar fueron al cuarto de lavado donde tenían a Tutti con sus crías. La madre se veía bien, era una gata tricolor preciosa, pero las cuatro crías eran la mitad del tamaño que debían ser para su mes de vida y aun así Tutti las lamía y no se apartaba de su lado.

Gracias a la educación de su abuelo, Bra sabía cómo debía tratar a los animales y pese a las ganas de tomarlos, simplemente se sentaba en el suelo para acariciar sus cabecitas. Sólo para darles el remedio y cambiar las cobijas de la cama se podían apartar de la mamá.

Todo esto era visto por Vegeta, aburrido sentado en una silla. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto por unas bolas insignificantes sin pelo. En la habitación de Bra había cientos de peluches mucho más lindos que esos bichos.

—Papá, hay que darles su remedio.

—Tú mamá dijo que sabías donde estaban.

—Están en esa mesa —contestó un poco desganada apuntando hacia su derecha.

—Pues ve y dáselos.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mamá dice que no puedo tocar ningún remedio, tienes que dárselos tú.

Se puso de pie yendo hacia la mesa. —Si te entrenara ya podrías destruir este planeta en un par de días y no te dejan tomar unas estúpidas tabletas —susurró leyendo la caja de ambos remedios. El de las tabletas indicaba con letra clara que debían disolver una pastilla en el plato con leche de Tutti y el de la botella, dos gotitas para cada gatito. Eso no le agradó. No quería tocarlos y por lo visto tendría que hacerlo porque por sí solos no podrían.

—¿Cierto que se van a poner bien con los remedios?

—Claro —respondió distraído sacando la pastilla para la maldita gata. Ese era más fácil y el plato con leche estaba lleno, se disolvería fácil.

Bra se movió de su lugar para que su papá pudiera sentarse a su lado.

—Ten cuidado papá, están muy chiquitos, se pueden romper.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Definitivamente Bulma tendría que compensarlo muy bien después de esto. Ya pensaría en algo para optimizar aun más el funcionamiento de la cámara.

Con sumo cuidado tomó el gatito, encontrándole razón a su hija. En verdad podían quebrarse con solo mirarlos. Fue fácil abrirles el hocico con un dedo y dejar caer las dos gotas, ninguna de las crías opuso resistencia y aunque hubieran querido era muy poco lo que se movían.

Cuando Vegeta terminó, Bra se encargó de acomodarlos para que pudieran tomar leche de Tutti. Dos de ellos lograron hacerlo, los otros continuaron durmiendo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, papi.

—Bien. —Se puso de pie—. Vamos a la sala.

—Pero quiero quedarme un rato con ellos, papá.

—Ya los medicamos y ahora van a dormir, no hay nada más que hacer aquí, Bra.

—Pero papá, quiero cuidarlos, están enfermitos. —gimoteó haciendo un puchero.

La quedó mirando. Bulma tenía razón, la niña estaba evidentemente apagada. Llevaba más de una semana sin escuchar sus gritos por la casa y ni la había invitado a jugar con sus peluches. Lo único que rondaba su pequeña cabeza era la salud de los animales de su gata.

—Cinco minutos, luego nos vamos.

—¡Sí! —Volvió a centrar su atención en los gatitos.

Rato después Vegeta trataba de encontrar algo interesante en la televisión del living mientras Bra ya bañada, vestida y peinada jugaba en la alfombra junto a él. Había llevado su cuaderno de dibujos y estuche con lápices de colores para dibujar a Tutti y sus gatitos.

Jamás pensó que extrañaría los gritos de Bra cuando jugaba.

Y las ganas de quemar el cerdo de peluche crecían y crecían después que su pequeña lo sentara a su lado para ver televisión.

En reloj en la pared indicaba que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Bulma se había marchado y si continuaba así pronto debería programar a los robots para el almuerzo. Es que con Bra así de calmada no se daba cuenta del tiempo.

La observó. Se había dormido con la cara sobre el cuaderno y un lápiz en la mano. Pensó en despertarla, pero sabía lo mal que había dormido esta semana. Decidió subirla al sofá y continuar perdiendo el tiempo con la televisión.

Continuó otro rato pasando de canal de canal, bostezando cada vez más seguido. Las visitas nocturnas de Bra también habían desordenado su sueño y sumado con el tedio de la televisión, lo hicieron dormirse justo a su niña.

* * *

><p>—Papá, papá. Despierta papá.<p>

Vegeta abrió los ojos. Bra estaba de pie jalando su pantalón. —¿Qué pasa, Bra?

—Los gatitos no se mueven, papá.

* * *

><p>Entraron por la cocina luego de haber enterrado los gatitos en el patio, junto el árbol favorito de Tutti para que no estuvieran lejos de su mamá. Vegeta había pensado tirarlos a la basura, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, Bra sugirió el funeral con flores.<p>

La vio tan triste que no pudo decirle que no y pese a sentirse incómodo, le dio en el gusto. Por lo menos ahora que había terminado todo, Bra volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

Podrían haber pasado muchos años desde que dejó de ser el asesino intergaláctico, pero su percepción sobre la muerte no había cambiado mucho. Lo sucedido con Cell y Boo sirvió para que su mundo se moviera; pero luego, salvo por su familia, conservaba muchas ideas antiguas al respecto.

Si tenía que estar en un lugar lleno de cadáveres daba la orden de deshacerse de ellos o bien se apartaba por un asunto personal de detestar los malos olores, por eso la idea de tirar los gatos fue lo más lógico en ese momento, pero la nena corrió por una caja de zapatos para meterlos ahí y así la tierra no ensuciara sus rostros.

A la edad de ella ya tenía muchas muertes a cuesta y por la cara de la niña, Vegeta supo que no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

Comenzó a programar los robots para el almuerzo cuando vio a Bra salir de la cocina hacia la sala. Se apresuró en apretar botones para ir tras ella.

La niña se había sentado en el sofá abrazando su cerdo de peluche. No había prendido el televisor o tomado su cuaderno y lápices para dibujar; simplemente miraba el suelo cabizbaja.

Vegeta se sentó a su lado esperando que Bulma regresara pronto para que se encargara de este asunto, porque no sabía que decir. Jamás en su vida había pasado por algo parecido.

—¿Por qué le pasó eso a los gatitos? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Estaban enfermos. —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

—¿Les dolió?

—No, Bra

—¿Fue mi culpa?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Jugaba con Tutti cuando tenía sus hijitos en la barriga

En su planeta cuando un recién nacido tenía un nivel de pelea bajo, era enviado a planetas débiles en una forma práctica de deshacerse de ellos y sacarles provecho a futuro. Este era el mejor destino que podía correr un niño débil ya que en caso de nacer enfermo o con algún problema físico se eliminaba sin contemplación.

—No es tu culpa Bra, los gatos ya estaban enfermos y… —Se calló al verla acercarse. La pequeñita gateó hasta él para acurrucarse en su pecho y abrazarlo. La mano de él no tardó en posarse sobre su cabeza—… Era el momento de partir, debían descansar.

Una sociedad guerrera y violenta como la de él no se preocuparía por un ser indefenso y enfermo. Ni siquiera se molestarían en darle segundos de su tiempo.

—¿Y ahora están bien, papá?

—Sí, Bra.

—¿Están en el cielo con los otros animalitos del abuelo?

—Sí, Bra, ahora están con ellos. —Su voz se suavizó al mirarla. Increíblemente Bra le estaba ayudando a hablar.

—¿También con el perrito de Trunks?

—Con todos Bra, todos juntos y seguramente rasguñando los sillones del cielo como le gusta hacer a la loca de tu gata.

—Tutti ya no hace eso papá. —Se levantó para mirarlo y poder defender a su mascota—. Ella se porta bien.

Vegeta se concentró en limpiar con el dedo las lágrimas asomadas en los ojos de su hija.

—Tutti va a estar triste.

—Tú te encargarás de que eso no pase.

—¿Puede dormir conmigo para que no esté solita?

—Está bien, pero por una semana y no podrá subirse a tu cama.

—Sí, papá —Sonrió contenta por primera vez.

—Y tú debes dormir en tu cama, se acabaron las visitas nocturnas.

—Tengo que cuidar a Tutti, no puedo dormir con ustedes. —Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó en la mejilla.

—¿Ahora vamos a almorzar? —preguntó acariciando su espalda y esperando que el problema hubiera acabado, pero la niña le respondió con otro puchero—. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

—No quiero comida, quiero salir a comer helado.

—El helado es comida.

—Por favor, papá. —Marcó más el puchero, insistiendo.

El hombre suspiró antes de responder —Eres igual de manipuladora que tu madre.

—…¿Mani… qué?

—Vamos a almorzar y luego tendrás tu helado.

—Pero quiero helado ahora.

—Si no hay almuerzo no hay helado.

—Está bien, pero ¿podemos pasar a comprarle un regalo a Tutti? Le gustan los juguetes.

—Vamos a comer, después veremos.

Después de almorzar y dejarle comida a Tutti fueron caminando por helado a la heladería favorita de Bulma y Bra que afortunadamente para ellas, quedaba a pocas cuadras. De regreso a casa y ya sin helados, Bra se detuvo al pasar por una plaza de juegos.

—¡Mira papá! —gritó apuntando a un grupo de gente reunida cerca de los columpios.

—Puedes columpiarte en casa, Bra.

—¡No, no eso! ¡Mira, ven! —Corrió hacía la gente obligando a Vegeta ir tras ella.

Un grupo de jóvenes regalaba animales rescatados de la calle. Tenían carteles afirmando que estaban desparasitados, limpios y los adultos operados. Mucha gente pasaba para acariciar a los perros y gatos, pero sin adoptar ninguno.

Bra corrió hacia las jaulas donde tenían los gatos. Eran siete: seis adultos y uno pequeño.

—¡Mira que lindos son!

—Sí, muy lindos —afirmó totalmente desinteresado en el tema—. Ya vámonos a casa, Bra.

—¡Pero papá! ¡No tienen casa!

Inmediatamente un par de jóvenes rescatistas se acercó a Vegeta para bombardearlo con información, ofrecerle un gato y de paso pedir donación para poder operar y alimentar todos los animales rescatados al mismo tiempo que Bra insistía en lo lindo que eran todos.

—No Bra, ya tienes muchos animales.

—Pero esos son del abuelo, yo sólo tengo a Tutti.

—Con esa gata está bien.

—Pero necesita amigos para jugar.

—Qué juegue con tus juguetes.

—Tutti tiene que jugar con amigos gatos, papá, no con mis juguetes. —reclamó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos igual que su papá.

—No Bra. No nos vamos a llevar ningún otro animal a la casa, ¿entendiste? —Levantó la voz para que se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegó a casa entró a la cocina por una taza de café. Había sido más trabajo del esperado, pero ya todo estaba solucionado. Con eso podría pasar el resto del fin de semana tranquila y pensar en algo que hacer con Bra para subirle el ánimo y también idear algo con Vegeta que debía estar de mal humor, pero en verdad jamás pensó que estaría tantas horas fuera de casa. Aunque más le valía no estar tan enojado; Bra era su hija y debía cuidarla cuando nadie más podía.<p>

Le llamó la atención que todo estuviera tan silencioso, siempre había algo interrumpiendo la tranquilidad en la casa, pero ahora, pese a que no era tarde, la oscuridad y quietud reinaba.

—¡¿Vegeta?! ¡Ya llegué! ¡¿Bra?! ¡¿Dónde es…?!

—Silencio, estamos acá. —contestó Vegeta.

Estaba tan oscuro que tuvo que acercarse a ciegas al interruptor de la sala para poder ver. Incluso las cortinas estaban cerradas.

—¿Dónde están? —La sala ahora estaba iluminaba pero no vio a nadie.

—En el sofá.

—Siento haberme tardado tanto. —Caminó al sofá sin dejar de hablar—. Les juro que se los recompensa…

Calló ante la escena que tenía en frente.

—No preguntes. —Fue todo lo que pudo decirle a su mujer.

Luego de llegar con los siete gatos adoptados, volvieron a la sala para esperar a Bulma. Vegeta se concentró en la televisión mientras Bra presentaba a Tutti con sus nuevos amigos. La gata los ignoró a todos, menos al más pequeño que se acurrucó junto ella y en menos de media hora ya tenía al gatito tomando de su leche.

Todo lo ocurrido era narrado por una excitada Bra para que su papi no perdiera ningún detalle. Recibiendo como respuesta cansados monosílabos.

Ya que la niña había olvidado la pena ocupada por todos los gatos, se acomodó en el sofá sin darse cuenta cuando el sueño lo invadió.

Jamás sintió cuando Bra se acostó en el espacio libre que había dejado y mucho menos a la tropa de gatos que ya se sentían parte del nuevo hogar.

Qué distinto era todo en su planeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Otro fic de Bra, pero esta vez con Vegeta n.n<p>

Este fic lo tenía pensado hace mucho tiempo como un one shot por separado, pero justo se dio que comencé con "Fragmentos" y encontré una imagen que se ajustaba totalmente a la idea, así que decidí dejarlo parte de este proyecto.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Va dedicado a todos los que han tenido y tienen una mascota. Hay que amarlos y cuidarlos.

En mi perfil encontrarán el link de las imagenes para que puedan verlas.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	4. Perdóname

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Perdóname<strong>

Imagen 097

* * *

><p>—No es necesario que digas nada. —susurró abrazándolo—. No digas nada—. Ya no era capaz de pensar.<p>

Vegeta le correspondió el abrazo, pero no como ella quería. A los pocos segundos la separó para correr su cabello hacia atrás y apreciarla. Pese al cansancio podría estar horas mirándola.

Y ella quedó atrapada en sus ojos.

Los dos de pie en medio de la habitación, la noche cayendo, Trunks durmiendo en su cuarto, los padres de Bulma en algún lugar de la casa; Goku de regreso con su familia luego de siete años de ausencia, Majin Boo conociendo su nueva habitación en la mansión de Mister Satán, el resto del mundo preocupado de sus cosas y Vegeta y Bulma en el más largo silencio que alguna vez compartieron.

No abrió la boca para pedirle perdón ni confesar lo que sentía. Tal vez con eso podría conseguir su absolución, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarla con tal intensidad que la estremeció hasta las lágrimas.

Bulma subió sus manos para tocar las enguantadas de él, teniendo que desviar la mirada más de una vez. No soportaba tal honestidad en una noche como esta y ya había llorado lo suficiente, pero Vegeta no la soltaba.

—Bulma —musitó sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Quedó con la boca entreabierta perdido en su mirada llorosa.

Al cerrar los ojos las lágrimas cayeron más rápido llegando hasta su boca. Lo ocurrido en tan pocos días le hizo retroceder en el tiempo y analizar lo vivido con él. La conclusión era abrumadora.

—Vegeta, no es necesario. Estas cansado, estamos cansados, mañana habrá tiempo para…

La abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su cuello. De poder apretarla más lo hubiera hecho. La necesitaba tanto después de haber abierto los ojos que si lo rechazaba no sabría qué hacer. No era necesario perder a su familia para darse cuenta lo valiosos que eran, sin embargo por culpa de su ceguera y egoísmo tuvo que vivirlo.

Sintió su cuerpo tiritar cuando ella lloró con más libertad. Una vez más por su culpa. Algo que no ocurría hace años volvió a suceder, haciéndolo sentir peor. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer, salvo abrirse.

¿Y si fue capaz de cometer tantos errores por qué costaba tanto hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida?

—Bulma, por favor… —Nuevamente la garganta lo traicionó, teniendo que cerrar la boca cuando la pena de ella lo invadió. No estaba triste, pero al mínimo intento de hablar la angustia se presentaba.

Lloró con más ganas, evitando hacer ruido. Le daba terror que su hijo hubiera despertado y la escuchara al pasar por afuera de la habitación, aunque el pequeño estaba tan agotado que seguramente dormiría hasta mañana.

No quería que lo dijera, de alguna forma si lo hacía estarían aceptando todo lo ocurrido y en un rincón de su mente, deseó incluirse en la lista de Shenlong y olvidarlo todo. Y ahora por fin que él estaba dispuesto a hablar, ella no quería.

La dejó desahogar hasta que terminó. Estrechándola más en un intento de reconfortarla a ella y a él mismo.

—Perdóname. —Finalmente dejó escapar la palabra. Si mencionaba algo antes, Bulma lo interrumpiría o su boca lo traicionaría. Lo mejor fue respirar y decirlo.

Bulma abrió los ojos sin separarse de él. Sorprendentemente para ella no pasó nada. Vegeta no regresó a ser ese loco sanguinario, no se alejó de ella ni se marchó para matar. El mundo bajo sus pies no cayó y todo a su alrededor se mantuvo en orden y en silencio. Simplemente ante ella había un hombre arrepentido que necesitaba su perdón. Un hombre con errores grandes y diferentes, pero ella lo conoció y aceptó así. Su vida nunca fue normal y no lo sería ahora sólo por desearlo.

Vegeta se paralizó en ese abrazo. Esperando alguna palabra de ella. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón, pero sabía que al pedirlo existía la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta negativa. Si eso llegase a suceder sería el fin de todo.

Y estaba consiente que lo merecía. Era demasiado egoísta de su parte. Como lo había sido toda su vida.

Los papeles se dieron vuelta y esta vez fue él quien esperaba oír la voz de ella en respuesta. Y como acostumbraba hacerlo él, Bulma no habló. Usó su cuerpo para hacerle saber su decisión.

Suspiró al subir una mano hacia su nuca y acariciar su cabello. Con la otra recorrió su espalda logrando relajarla. Con el paso de los años el lenguaje corporal de ambos era poderoso.

También suspiró al tomar su rostro entre sus manos. La besó en la boca antes de apoyar su frente en la de ella. Aliviado, rescatado una vez más por ella.

Después de otro beso volvieron a abrazarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Me arriesgué con esta viñeta. Es mi primera vez.<p>

La imagen me inspiró tanto que espero haya transmitido lo mismo.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	5. Súper Sexo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Súper Sexo<strong>

Imagen 164

* * *

><p>El sexo nunca fue un tema tabú entre ellos. Desde la primera vez que intimaron, la vergüenza y timidez jamás compartió la cama con ellos y pese a lo que podía creerse, el paso de los años además de hacer madurar la relación, sirvió para conocer más el uno del otro, estrechando lazos y experiencias. Trabajaban para no caer en la monotonía y claro, si uno de los dos poseía fuerza extraordinaria y además era capaz de volar, ayudaba mucho para salir de la rutina.<p>

Los ruidos no eran una preocupación gracias a la enorme casa en que vivían, aun así cada cierto tiempo necesitaban estar a solas para disponer por completo de cada rincón como les diera la gana. Por eso cuando Trunks pidió permiso para pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Goten, Bulma no dudó en ceder y segundos después ir con su madre para comentar lo lindo que estaba el clima y lo fantástico que sería salir un par de días.

—Tienes razón, Bulma. Hace días que quiero ir a un lindo pueblo del que hablaron en las noticias. Sus pasteles son muy conocidos y el año pasado hicieron el cup cake más grande del mundo —exclamó emocionada dejando de secar los platos para mirar a su hija.

—¿Ves, mamá? Qué mejor que este fin de semana para ir con papá. —Se puso a su lado para ayudarla con la loza.

—¡Sí! Y podría ponerme ese vestido que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños.

—Entonces está arreglado, se van este…

—Ah, no. Espera un segundo. Tengo que preguntarle a tu papá, ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo, no sé si pueda este fin de…

—No hay problema, mamá. Ya revisé su agenda y no tiene nada anotado. Son libres de ir a donde quieran —la interrumpió tan rápido como su madre.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Voy a hacer las maletas y avisarle a tu papá. Qué buena idea has tenido, querida, pero la próxima vez cuando quieras la casa para estar a solas con el adorable de Vegeta sólo tienes que pedírmelo, no es necesario todo esto. Feliz me llevo a tu padre a otro lado. Si quieres podemos llevar a Trunks.

—No mamá… —Le dio la espalda con un plato entre las manos. —No es necesario… él se irá a la casa de Milk. —Cada vez bajaba más la voz. Por muy resuelta que fuera con el tema del sexo, se le hacía demasiado incómodo hablar de eso con su propia madre.

—Entonces nosotros también tendremos un fin de semana romántico. Y que no te apene, querida. El buen sexo en la relación es importante para cualquier pareja. ¿Por qué crees que llevamos tanto tiempo tu padre y yo?

—Mamá, no, por fa…

—Cada vez que nos pides ir de viaje sirve para darle nuevos aires a nuestro matrimonio. —Rió tomándola del hombro, causando que casi tirara el plato.

—Está bien mamá, ve a hacer las maletas. Yo termino con esto —Continuaba tensa pensando que ningún hijo merecía eso.

—Les traeré a Vegeta y a mi nieto una caja de pasteles.

—Perfecto, mamá, que sean dos —respondió tratando de sonreírle.

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Viernes y gran parte del sábado pasaron más rápido de lo esperado. Mañana volvería Trunks para preparar las cosas del colegio, pero aún quedaba toda la noche para seguir disfrutando. No habían prestado atención al reloj hasta que despertaron de una reponedora siesta sobre el sofá de la sala.<p>

—¿Cuánto dormimos? —susurró sin despertar del todo acomodándose sobre su pecho. Él estaba acostado boca arriba con ella entre sus piernas.

—…Un par de horas —respondió mirando el reloj de pared mientas acariciaba su espalda con una mano. Ambos estaban desnudos y cansados.

—Hay que hacer esto más seguido, Vegeta… El próximo mes podría tomarme unas vacaciones e ir a algún lugar solitario y con spa.

—…Claro. —Estaba tan a gusto que le diría sí a todo y ella lo sabía.

—Me dio hambre. Voy por ropa y luego a la cocina. —Se le acercó para besarlo en la boca, siendo detenida para no dejar el sofá.

Alargaron el beso y mientras sucedía, la tomó de la nuca y cintura iluminando las manos con su ki. Bulma tuvo que separarse un poco de él al sentir tal energía recorrer su cuerpo. Ya no tenía frío ni cansancio. Era como se sentía después de un buen día de spa, pero multiplicado por diez.

—Deberías hacerme esto más seguido. Se siente maravilloso.

—Tú cuerpo no lo resistiría.

—Lo hiciste para que fuera desnuda por comida, ¿verdad? —preguntó pese a estar completamente segura que era así.

Vegeta le respondió con la misma sonrisa de lado. —Eres una mujer inteligente.

* * *

><p>Después de comer, abandonaron la sala, volviendo a su habitación directo a la ducha y gracias a la energía recibida pronto retomaron los juegos en el mismo baño bajo el agua.<p>

Ahora descansaban en la cama. Él sentado y ella arrodillada detrás de él secando su cabello con una toalla.

—¿Vegeta?

—¿mmm?

—Podrías volver a darme un poco de tu energía, tengo algo en mente.

—Eres demasiado débil, no puedo hacerlo.

—Sólo será un poco, por el momento en que dure lo que quiero hacer.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres hacer?

Dejó la toalla para abrazarlo, besar su cuello y hablarle al oído. —Qué me des un poco de energía para que lo hagamos contigo convertido en súper saiyajin.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. No se puede.

—Oh, vamos, claro que se puede. No me va a pasar nada malo.

—¿Ahora sabes de energías y fuerzas más que yo?

—Llevamos años juntos, sé cómo funciona, además haremos una posición normal, nada complicado como te gusta a ti. Recuerda que soy una genio y tengo todo calculado.

—Podría romperte —Pese a lo convencido que se oía, no detenía sus caricias y besos.

—Eso no me va a pasar, porque confío en ti —ronroneó rodeándolo para sentarse sobre sus piernas y poder mirarlo de frente, continuando con las caricias eróticas—. Tú te vas a encarga que nada me pase.

—Cada vez que lo hacemos tengo que controlarme para no romperte el cuello.

—Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es procurar que eso no pase mientras estás convertido.

Después de varios besos sonoros y húmedos reanudaron la conversación. Bulma sin dejar de estimularlo para salirse con la suya.

—No tiene que ser toda una ronda. Puede ser unos minutos para acostumbrarnos y lo volvemos a intentar otro día.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Yo creo que sí. Te lo puedo asegurar, es simple matemática y sí me duele o se siente raro gritaré.

—Gritas todo el tiempo.

—Entonces te hablaré… —Se meció sobre él recargado su cuerpo contra el suyo—. No seas así. Siempre me cumples las fantasías, quiero sexo con un súper saiyajin.

—Estás loca —contestó mordiéndole el labio. Le fascinaba cuando le rogaba así.

—Vamos, Vegeta, dale a tu mujer lo que quiere. —Bajó la otra mano para tocarlo con ambas—. Un poco de súper sexo. —Sonrió al notar en su mirada que lo había logrado.

Volvieron a besarse mientras traspasaba un poco de su energía en el cuerpo de ella como hace un rato. Sin detenerse la movió para ponerse sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó al terminar el beso.

—Mejor que nunca. —Se sentía un poco mareada por la energía recibida, pero nada le quitaba la satisfacción de conseguir lo que quería una vez más.

La habitación se iluminó por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Vegeta de cabello rubio y ojos verdes continuaba sin hacer nada sobre su mujer.

—Si te molesta me di…

Bulma lo besó para de una vez por todas se concentrara en lo que tenía que hacer. Ya su boca sabía distinta, diferente, como con otro gusto y mayor temperatura. Todo él había sufrido un cambio exquisito.

Sí. Esta había sido la mejor idea de todas.

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gohan aterrizó en el patio de la Corporación Capsula junto con Trunks, a la hora prometida para entregar al pequeño luego de haber pasado el fin de semana con ellos. Lo consideraba un hermano más, por eso siempre cumplía con los horarios para no tener problema con futuros permisos.<p>

El pequeño de seis años entró corriendo por la cocina llamando a su mamá, callándose de golpe. Gohan se apresuró en entrar para ver el porqué el silencio del niño.

—Bulma, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Qué te pasó mamá?

La mujer estaba sentada en una silla vestida con el camisón del pijama sin poder moverse por el cuello ortopédico y un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho.

—Estoy bien —respondió de pésimo humor—. Me caí por las escaleras, nada más. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Trunks fue hasta su lado para abrazarla con cuidado. Bulma acarició su cabello con la mano que podía usar.

—Con cuidado cariño, me duele todo el cuerpo.

—¿Necesitas algo Bulma? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Estoy bien Gohan, el estupi…Vegeta ya fue por una semilla del Ermitaño. —Apretó los dientes por el dolor en la espalda.

Incluso una genio como ella podía cometer errores.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>En mi fic "Tiempo" hice que Milk tuviera sexo con Goku estando en súper saiyajin. Según yo, a Milk le fue mejor porque ella peleó y entrenó su cuerpo en cierto momento de su vida. No creo que Bulma esté en el gimnasio ni de broma, sólo tiene suerte que come y no engorda (Como tú, <strong>Dika<strong>… te odio con odio y hambre XD )

Espero les haya gustado esta historia.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	6. La Primera Vez

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Primera Vez<strong>

Imagen 155

* * *

><p>Vegetasei.<p>

Cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausto, pero la adrenalina recorría su pequeño cuerpo dándole la energía suficiente para mantenerse de pie y concentrarse; seguir alerta, consciente que luego de esto ya no sería el mismo. El día de hoy se abría un camino cuyo final no tenía límites. Sería el mejor en todo, tal como lo iba escuchando desde que tenía la capacidad de recordar. Hoy dejaba de ser un niño.

Hoy ya era un guerrero.

La sensación de quitar la vida con el movimiento de un dedo era maravilloso, mucho mejor que matar Saibaiman. Los gritos y ruegos seguían retumbando en su cabeza, como la más compleja de las piezas musicales escuchadas estando en algún planeta lejano por asuntos reales. Era todo lo que había imaginado y escuchado. No, falso. Esto superaba sus expectativas y ya quería volver a repetirlo, que cada vez fuese más difícil, porque a él no lo engañaban. Había pedido un planeta hostil y no se lo habían dado, pero no reclamaría. Estaba de tan buen humor que lo dejaría pasar.

—Felicitaciones.

La voz de su madre no lo sacó del trance. El mantra que repetía una y otra vez, pese a su corta edad, lo desconectaba de todo.

—Has conquistado tu primer planeta, hijo.

La ignoró y abrió los ojos contemplando la pila de cadáveres frente suyo. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Todos exterminados por sus propias manos, todos desconocidos pero con rostros familiares a la vez. Estaba su padre, su madre, sus hombres. Freezer. Todos eran Freezer para él.

Ya sabía que debía arrasar con todo y todos para cumplir sus metas.

No le importaba nada

Y Nada lo detendría.

—Es hora de irnos, Vegeta.

Le respondió con un sonido de molestia mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca. Necesitaba mirar la montaña de muertos para recordarlo. Necesitaba que a cada vistazo se sintiese más pequeña e insignificante. No sentirse impresionado por ello.

Todo con tal de ser el más fuerte.

Porque él sería el mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hice una visión del pequeño príncipe un poco más fuerte de lo que lo retraté en mi fic El Legado. Es porque me gusta pensar en todas las posibilidades y ya que no puedo hacer fics largos con cada idea y universo, decidí plasmarla aquí. De hecho planeo escribir, acá en Fragmentos, unos shots estilo El Legado, pero más ligero. (Me refiero a ese universo alterno, no me auto plagiaré XD ) Ya escogí las imágenes y he escrito algo.<p>

Este drabble va dedicado a todos los que siguen Fragmentos.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	7. Paseo Familiar

Disclaimer: DragonBall no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Paseo Familiar<strong>

(Para Schala)

Imagen 031

* * *

><p>Planeta Tierra.<p>

—¡Vamos en auto! ¡Yo manejo! —Bra, de quince años corrió a buscar las llaves a la mesita de la sala.

—No vamos a ir en auto, todos podemos volar.

—Pero papá, hace mucho frío, yo no quiero volar.

—Ponte pantalones y asunto arreglado.

—¡Ay papá!, Si me pongo pantalones no se van a ver las botas.

—Entonces ponte una falda larga, se te ve todo con la que tienes puesta.

—Eso no es verdad, ¿cierto que está bien, Trunks?

—Claro que sí, te ves hermosa, hermanita. —Trunks sonrió llevándole la contraria a su padre. Estaba de excelente buen humor. Siempre le hacía bien ir de visita a su antigua casa.

—¡Vamos en auto! —insistió Bra haciendo sonar las llaves.

—No, no vamos en auto.

—Entonces votemos, es lo más justo. —La jovencita se puso al lado de Trunks tomándolo de un brazo—. ¿Quién quiere ir en auto?— preguntó levantando la mano.

Su hermano la imitó. Los dos sonriéndole a papá.

—Tú ya no vives en esta casa, tu voto no cuenta, Trunks.

—Pero es parte de la familia, papá, claro que cuenta su voto.

—Si vamos a ir en auto por mamá es mejor que nos apuremos, el tráfico a esta hora no es bueno.

—Razón más para ir volando.

—Papá por favor, no me quiero despeinar, ayer fui a la peluquería, quiero estar linda para mamá.

—Ya, está bien, vamos en el maldito auto. —Caminó hacia su hija quitándole las llaves tan rápido que no se dio cuenta—. Pero yo manejo.

—¡Pero si yo ya sé manejar, papá! —reclamó siguiéndolo hacia la salida con Trunks detrás de ella.

—Lo siento, Bra, pero esta vez apoyo a papá. Incluso para nosotros es peligroso que manejes tú.

—¡Mal hermano! —Tomó su gorro de lana desde la mesa antes de retirarse de la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Vegetasei.<em>

—_Por favor, Trunks deja de moverte, me pones nerviosa —La princesa podía ver a su hermano por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana. Amarraba su cabello en una coleta para que no se le fuera a la cara y molestara._

—_Lo siento Bra, pero no puedo estar tranquila como tú. Ya deberíamos haber salido de aquí hace horas._

—_Estoy igual de preocupada que tú, Trunks. —Se volteó para mirarlo mejor. Los dos vestían sus trajes reales, la diferencia era las hombreras largas en la pechera de Trunks y la capa que ella no usaba—. Pero este es el momento preciso para guardar la calma._

—_No entiendo que hacemos estancados acá. —Reanudó su caminata de un lado a otro—. Deberíamos salir con nuestros mejores soldados en busca de nuestra madre._

—_Mi padre fue claro y debemos obedecerlo. Iremos los tres, no necesitamos a nadie más para encargarnos de este asunto._

—_Lo único que quiero es irme ya y ¡sacarles la cabeza a esos hijos de puta! —Acomodó con ambas manos enguantadas su cabello que no dejaba de irse sobre sus ojos. Cuando estaba nervioso no se dejaba tranquilo su pelo y este era el peor día de todos._

—_Eso es lo que haremos, Trunks._

_La puerta de la sala donde aguardaban los príncipes se abrió, apareciendo Vegeta. No dijo nada, simplemente cruzaron miradas un corto segundo antes de salir caminando por los pasillos de palacio. Bra fue la última en salir al tener que acercarse al mueble donde había dejado sus guantes blancos; más largos y ajustados a diferencia de los de su padre y Trunks. _

_Los dos hermanos caminaban a paso rápido detrás del rey. Trunks exteriorizando su preocupación, Bra confiada en la victoria y Vegeta concentrado en traer a la reina de regreso. Quizás más preocupado que su hijo, pero frío hasta el último momento._

—_¡Padre, aún es tiempo para llamar a nuestros hombres, debemos masacrar a los que se atrevieron llevarse a la reina!_

—_Con los tres es más que suficiente Trunks, no necesitamos a nadie más para recuperar a la reina sana y salva._

—_¡Pero no podemos poner en riesgo su vida! ¡Saben que iremos por ella!_

—_Saben que irá un ejército por ella, Trunks, no el rey y los príncipes. Ahora cálmate y cállate._

—_Papá conoce a nuestros enemigos, Trunks. Confía en él._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Planeta Tierra.<p>

—¿Y cuántas novias nuevas has tenido este último mes, Trunks? —Bra iba en el asiento del copiloto mirando hacia atrás a su hermano.

Vegeta conducía en silencio.

—No tantas como te imaginas, hermanita.

—Ya estás viejo, deberías buscar una novia bonita y sentar cabeza.

—¡¿Viejo?! No estoy viejo, aún ni cumplo treinta. —Rió divertido. Su hermana siempre era un bálsamo en su vida.

—Pero ya queda poco para eso y tienes que dejarme organizar tu fiesta. Va a salir en todas las portadas de las revistas, te lo prometo. —levantó un poco la voz girando todo su cuerpo para observarlo mejor.

—Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa. Quisiera algo más privado.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré. Lo único que tienes que hacer es darme el teléfono y mail de tus nuevos amigos.

—No tengo muchos nuevos amigos, los pocos de siempre. Goten.

—Tienes que decirle a Goten que debe bailar conmigo, no se lo perdonaré si lleva a la tonta de Pares.

—Tranquila, Bra. Terminaron hace un mes, no creo que la lleve.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad con él? —Suspiró como la adolescente enamorada que era. Su hermano le respondió con una sonrisa y su padre con un evidente gruñido.

—Estás muy niña, Goten te ve como una hermanita.

—¿Igual como tú miras a Pan? ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?

—Eso no es verdad, además estoy saliendo con alguien hace un par de meses y estoy bastante interesado.

—¡AAAH! ¡Y por qué no me habías dicho antes! —gritó provocando que Vegeta cerrara los ojos por el dolor de oídos—. ¡Hablamos casi todos los días por celular y no me habías dicho! —reclamó golpeándolo en la pierna.

—Porque no voy a contarte con cada chica que salgo.

—¿Ves papá? ¡Puede que pronto seas abuelo! —le dijo exaltada.

—Qué emoción —respondió con voz fría y baja, atento en el camino y tratando de ignorar a sus hijos. En especial a Bra.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Tú sabes cómo se llama.

—¡¿La conozco?!… ¡¿No me digas que es Marron?! ¡Di que sí, que es ella, por favor! ¡Adoro a Marron y se verían tan lindos juntos!

—No, no es ella, Bra. —dijo un tanto melancólico.

—¿Entonces quién? —Guardó silencio pensando en un nombre.

—Estoy saliendo con Ma…

—Ya que te quedarás una semana en la casa, supongo que vamos a entrenar. —Vegeta lo interrumpió deseando cambiar el tema.

—¡Ay papá! ¡Estamos hablando cosas más interesantes!

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco volviendo a ignorar la conversación de sus hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Vegetasei.<em>

_Luego de programar la nave, Bra dejó el puesto de comando para volver con su hermano. Eran los tres en la mejor nave que disponía el reino de Vegetasei. Contaba con la mejor tecnología en el espacio para poder pasar desapercibido e iniciar un ataque sorpresa. Bulma había sido la mente detrás de la construcción y Bra —pese a su corta edad— la encargada de pilotearla. Sólo se había hecho una y su existencia se mantenía en secreto para uso exclusivo de la familia real._

_Qué mejor momento para usarla hoy._

—_No te preocupes, Trunks. En muy poco tiempo llegaremos. Verás que mañana estaremos desayunando con nuestra madre. —Se sacó el guante para poder tocarlo._

—_Espero tengas razón. Te juro que si llegan a tocarle un pelo desearán que alguien más los encuentre. —Se puso de pie acercándose a una ventana para mirar la negrura del espacio— Porque no los voy a matar. Les daré algo mucho peor que la muerte._

—_Y yo te ayudaré._

_Vegeta salió de su habitación directo a la mesa ubicada en el centro de la sala de comando. Se sentó en la silla principal y sacó el guante derecho apretando los botones digitales de la mesa. En imagen 3D apareció un planeta de color morado. _

—_Ahí la tienen —susurró Trunks seguro._

—_Pero ese no es el planeta de los radien, papá. El mensaje decía que la tendrían ahí._

—_Eso es lo que quieren que pensemos, Bra. Creyeron que con raptar a la reina conseguirían derrotarnos, que nos sometiéramos ante ellos a cambio de su liberación, pero están equivocados. —Apretó más botones de la mesa, activando el zoom. Ahora la imagen pasó a ser una ciudad en ruinas —.Querían verme arrodillado ante ellos y se arrepentirán… Simplemente nos dieron una excusa para exterminarlos a todos._

—_Padre, eso quiere decir que será más fácil rescatarla. Allá no debe haber muchos guardias custodiando a mi madre._

—_Así es, Trunks. Y ya envié a un grupo de soldados a su planeta para que ataquen a mi orden. Recuperar a la reina es lo primero, pero una vez que esté a salvo nos encargaremos de todos —contestó sin mirar a sus hijos—. Y en especial a los infiltrados que ayudaron en su captura._

—_¿Ves Trunks? Te dije que nuestro padre solucionaría todo._

—_Sí Bra… Pero no entiendo por qué no nos dijiste nada antes. _

_Esta vez Vegeta miró a Trunks para hablarle. —Cuando comiences a comportarte como el príncipe de los saiyajin y no como un niño asustado, te incluiré en los planes._

_El joven se mordió la lengua para no responderle. Su lado terrícola y la extrema cercanía con su madre le pasaban la cuenta siendo incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y no explotar como Vegeta seguramente pensaba lo haría._

—_Bra, ve a pilotear, quiero que lleguemos lo antes posible. Trunks, memoriza la cuidad. En cuando aterricemos atacaremos. La reina está acá —dijo apuntando y marcando un punto en la mesa. Dicho esto se puso de pie retirándose a su habitación._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Planeta Tierra.<p>

—Nunca me voy a acostumbrar que te hayas ido de casa, Trunks. Ya no es lo mismo sin ti. Ahora yo sola tengo que soportar a mis papás comportándose como novios adolescentes en cada rincón de la casa.

—Suficiente, Bra. —En una hora de viaje, Vegeta ya había reprimido al menos treinta veces los deseos de estrellar el aerocoche contra un edificio.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, papá. Ustedes sí que están viejos para comportarse así.

—Ha sido así toda la vida, hermanita. Desde niño tuve que soportarlos y ellos pensaban que no me daba cuenta.

—Creo que siguen pensando eso, porque el otro día los vi en el laboratorio de mamá y estaban…

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera presente! Aún puedo darles una buena tunda a los dos.

—Ten sentido del humor papá. —dijo Trunks viendo los ojos de su padre por el espejo retrovisor.

—Claro que lo tengo. Este fin de semana lo verás cuando te quedes conmigo entrenando.

—Pero papá, vine a ver a mamá y estar con ustedes. —Arrugó la nariz. Estaba tan fuera de forma que sabía terminaría una semana sin poder moverse gracias a su papá.

—Y es por eso que estaremos sólo dos días entrenando sin parar. El resto puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—Mala suerte Trunks, papá ya habló.

—Y tú te quedarás con nosotros, Bra.

—¡Pero yo no entreno, papá! ¡Y tengo cosas que hacer el fin de semana!

—De todos modos te quedarás con nosotros. Y si reclamas serán más días, así que cierra la boca.

—¡Esto es totalmente injusto! —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el frente.

—Podría castigarte más días, pero tengo sentido del humor. Sólo por eso no será más.

Bra no le respondió. Abrió su cartera para tomar su celular rosa y mandar un mensaje de texto. A los segundos Trunks sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón al sentirlo vibrar. Se le hizo imposible ocultar la carcajada por el mensaje de su hermana contándole cómo había encontrado a sus padres en el laboratorio.

—¡Tres días entrenando! —Levantó la voz quitándole el celular a su hija. Los conocía demasiado para no saber que seguían con el tema—. ¡Ninguno va a dormir en tres días!

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Bra!

—¡Papá era una broma!

—¿Quieren que sean cuatro días?

—¡NO! —gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

—Entonces ninguna palabra hasta llegar y de regreso lo mismo.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó el resto del viaje.

En diez minutos llegaron al estacionamiento del hospital, gracias a que era muy temprano y hacía mucho frío no había gente ni muchos autos en el subterráneo.

—¿Y qué se supone que sabe la prensa? —preguntó Trunks camino al ascensor.

—La empresa envió un comunicado. Está en otro hospital por una apendicitis. —Tomó el brazo de su hermano para caminar. Él joven cubrió su cabello con la capucha de su ropa y Bra sacó unos hermosos lentes oscuros para tapar su rostro. Los dos teniendo que tapar sus colores llamativos para pasar desapercibidos.

Vegeta iba unos pasos adelante sin tapar nada.

—Parece que resultó. No se ve a nadie con cámaras.

—Más les vale. Mi mamá no quiere salir en ninguna revista hasta por lo menos el aniversario de la Corporación el próximo mes.

—Oye Bra… —bajó el tono de voz para que su padre no lo escuchara—. Está más callado de lo normal. ¿Qué pasó?

—Debe seguir molesto por la operación de mamá. Nunca la aprobó. —Ella también habló en voz baja.

—Como si mamá la necesitara para hacer algo.

—Papá no entiende, como él no envejece, pero nuestra mamá tenía todo el derecho en hacerlo, además no es la gran cosa. Unos detallitos pequeños que la harán verse más fresca para la fiesta.

Trunks no le respondió. Ya habían llegado al ascensor y por consiguiente acercado demasiado a su padre.

Para no agregar un día más de entrenamiento, se mantuvieron callados dentro del ascensor. Su madre estaba en los últimos pisos esperando por ellos, en un ala privada donde sólo tenía acceso el doctor y las enfermeras que la atendían.

Al llegar al piso, Bra se adelantó. No veía a su mamá hace dos días.

—¡Mamá! —Entró feliz encontrando a Bulma sentada en un reconfortante sillón.

—Pensé que ya se habían olvidado de mí. —Se puso de pie abrazando a su hija. Podía moverse perfectamente, su rostro era el que había sido intervenido, pero los gigantescos lentes oscuros ocultaban su cara y las vendas que debían cubrir sus ojos.

—Es que vinimos en auto, yo quería manejar, pero papá lo hizo.

—¿Vegeta vino?

Bra no contestó. Trunks entró al cuarto directo a abrazar a su madre.

—¡Trunks!, me alegra tanto que vinieras a buscarme.

—Y me quedaré una semana para cuidarte, mamá… ¿Puedes ver algo?

—No mucho, y la luz me está matando.

—No tenías que hacerlo, no te quejes ahora.

—Vegeta, también te extrañé. —No se molestó en estirar los brazos para abrazarlo. Sabía que debía estar apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola—. No pensé que vendrías a buscarme.

—Claro que vendría a buscarte, mamá. Papá ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

—¿Otro día, Bra? —Amenazó a su hija.

—No papi, me callo.

—Entonces vámonos ya. —No le gustaba verla así. Por mucho que le hubiera explicado sus razones, no entendería jamás.

—Falta guardar mi ropa.

—Yo lo hago. —Bra fue a los cajones mientras Trunks ayudaba a Bulma a sentarse en el sillón.

Bulma no tardó en bombardear de preguntas a su hijo y Vegeta se marchó del lugar de regreso al auto. No tenía ganas de participar en la conversación familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Vegetasei.<em>

_La nave se detuvo en el aire, sobre las oscuras nubes, en medio de la noche para no ser detectados. Podría haber sido más cerca, pero no querían poner en peligro a la reina en caso que la nave fuera rastreada._

_El radar indicaba muy pocos guerreros en los alrededores y si bien no eran los enemigos más poderosos que habían enfrentado, se caracterizaban por su velocidad e inteligencia a la hora del combate._

_Antes de descender comentaron el plan, separándose rápidamente en el aire. Los tres con sus scouter para comunicarse._

_El objetivo único en este momento era recuperar a la reina. La venganza comenzaría una vez que estuviera a salvo._

_Bra caminó por las calles acercándose al lugar donde su madre debía estar. El ser mujer y poseer un cuerpo delicado le servía para hacer bajar la guardia de sus enemigos al subestimarla a primera vista. _

_Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Un grupo de guardias se le acercó, preocupados del cuerpo de la chica en lugar de notar que se trataba de una saiyajin._

_Antes que pudieran hacer algún comentario desagradable, la guerrera exterminó a todos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Comprobó tener su ropa y rostro limpios antes de seguir caminando, dejando un charco de sangre y cadáveres tras ella._

_No tardó en llegar al punto que su padre había indicado._

_Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. No se había topado con ningún otro guardia y su rastreador no le había alertado de ninguna presciencia. La cuidad en ruinas estaba muerta en todo sentido._

—_Aquí Bra. Ya llegué. Espero instrucciones. —Habló por medio del scouter. La respuesta de su hermano no se hizo esperar._

—_También yo. Solo falta el rey. ¿Tuviste problemas para llegar?_

—_Nada, sólo me topé con unos cuantos soldados de bajo nivel. ¿Tú?_

—_Lo mismo… Esto está demasiado tranquilo, no me gusta._

—_Papá dijo que tenía todo bajo control._

—_¿No sientes algo, Bra?_

—_Tranquilo hermano. Ya queda poco._

_Mientras tanto Vegeta terminaba de dar la orden para atacar el planeta donde se supone tenían a la reina. En su mano derecha sujetaba del cuello a un guerrero que intentó atacarlo de frente. Casi no oía la voz de su soldado saliendo del scouter, concentrado en observar el rostro del estupido que le faltaba el aire. Disfrutando como poco a poco le iba quitando la vida. Así sería para todos por atreverse a subestimarlos y arrebatarles la reina._

_No esperó a que su hombre dejara de hablar y apretó un botón cortando la comunicación. Inmediatamente escuchó a sus hijos conversando._

—_Ustedes dos dejen hablar y concéntrense. ¿Ya están en sus puestos? —preguntó dando un último apretón al cuello de su víctima, desapareciendo por completo su interés en él cuando lo soltó, dejándolo caer en el suelo con el resto de hombres que intentaron atacarlo._

—_Sí, papá. Todo listo._

—_La próxima comunicación será cuando hayamos recuperado a la reina._

—_Padre, aguarda un segundo. —Trunks quiso comunicarle sus temores, pero la línea de Vegeta ya estaba desconectada—. Maldición —susurró molesto también cortando la comunicación pese a que su hermana aún estaba en línea comentándole algo._

_Bien, ya no había tiempo que perder. Bra tenía razón y todo terminaría como lo planeado. El ataque en conjunto comenzaría y antes de hacer volar el lugar donde ocultaban a su madre, debían tenerla a salvo._

_Despejó su mente de nubes y corrió a toda velocidad._

_Antes de lo esperado, un gran grupo de soldados aparecieron entre las ruinas a atacarlo._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Planeta Tierra.<p>

—Tranquila mamá, todo el mundo piensa que te operaron de apendicitis en lugar de las bolsas de los ojos.

—Si tan solo existieran las Esferas del Dragón, le hubiera pedido que me arreglara entera.

—No digas eso, estás bellísima. Para tu edad es muy poco lo que hiciste, el resto sigue en su lugar, mamá.

—¿Para mi edad? —Se hubiera sacado los anteojos para mirar a su hija, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se viera algo de la intervención. Todavía tenía la cara hinchada.

Iba tomada del brazo de cada hijo, avanzando lento para no caer. La enfermera había insistido en usar la silla de ruedas, pero Bulma se negó rotundamente.

—Mejor no hables durante el resto del día, hermanita. Ahora vas a conseguir que mamá te castigue.

—¿Cuántos días les dio Vegeta?

—Tres. —Nuevamente los hermanos respondieron al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono afligido.

—No se preocupen, haré que sean dos.

—¿Y no puede ser cero?

—Si no estuviera enojado conmigo podría, así que no me presiones, Bra… ¿Por qué tarda tanto el ascensor privado? ¿No se supone que es privado?

Trunks apretó varias veces el botón, pero nada pasaba.

—¿Y si bajamos por el otro ascensor? Puedo llamar a papá y decirle que nos espere afuera —dijo sacando su celular que Vegeta le regresó cuando bajaron del auto.

—No creo que sea buena idea, hija. La prensa podía estar a fuera.

—Tranquila mamá. No hay nadie. Los encargados de prensa de la empresa hicieron bien su trabajo.

—En todos estos años he aprendido que nunca hay que fiarse de los paparazzi y ustedes deberían saberlo.

—Lo sabemos, mamá, pero otras veces nos hemos salido con la nuestra y esta vez será igual. No había nadie abajo —aseguró Trunks confiado—. O podemos seguir esperando el ascensor.

—O Trunks te puede sacar volando.

—Ninguna de las dos. Ya estoy mareada con sólo estar de pie y este estupido ascensor no llega. Vámonos por el normal.

—Entonces llamaré a papá.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Vegetasei.<em>

_Bra se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo. La herida había sido más profunda de lo que creía, pero por la adrenalina y desesperación de no encontrar a la reina la hizo ignorar el dolor. La joven había ingresado a la fortaleza donde debía estar su madre, pero sólo encontraba más soldados y cada vez más difíciles de eliminar. Ya era obvio que sabían atacarían ese planeta._

_Todo era una trampa y a estas alturas, no era seguro que su madre estuviera aquí._

_Un hombre estuvo a punto de golpear a la princesa por atrás de no ser un rayo que lo eliminó antes de rozarla. Era Trunks que se puso a su lado para ayudarla. También lucía herido y con la armadura dañada, pero en mejores condiciones que su hermana._

—_¡Tenemos que comunicarnos con papá! ¡Si mamá no está en este planeta corre demasiado peligro!_

—_He tratado de comunicarme con él, pero no contesta. Y aunque lo haga no lo haremos cambiar de opinión._

—_¿Qué propones entonces?_

—_Tenemos dos opciones: Encontrar a mamá acá o irnos al planeta que dijeron la tendrían._

—_Pero… ¿y papá?_

—_¡No voy a dejar que ella muera por la tozudez de él!_

_Otro grupo de soldados atacó a los hermanos, dándole cada vez más problemas para exterminarlos, pero no se detendrían jamás._

_Trunks ignoró cuando su scouter comenzó a sonar con estática. Era casi imperceptible que no sabe hace cuanto sucedía, pero de un momento a otro su mente se iluminó._

—_¡Bra! ¡Necesito que tú…! —Un golpe en la mandíbula hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y su scouter fuera a dar lejos de él. No perdió tiempo y luego de atravesar el puño en el abdomen desprotegido del solado, corrió hacia su rastreador—. ¡Encárgate de ellos, Bra! ¡Necesito un minuto!_

—_¡Adelante! —Bra no entendió que pretendía, pero le hizo caso, empleando toda su energía para detener a los hombres y no dejar que ninguno se acercara a su hermano, quien se había sentado en suelo para desarmar el scouter._

_El príncipe sacó un pequeño y fino desatornillador desde algún compartimiento oculto de la armadura para abrir el rastreador y cambiar los cables. Siempre atento a no perder el molesto sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte._

—_¡¿Qué estás haciendo Trunks?! ¡Apresúrate!_

—_¡Sólo un segundo más! —Después de mover otros cables volvió a ponerlo en su oído intentando escuchar algo más, hasta que una voz femenina fue audible en medio de tanta interferencia—. ¡Es ella! —gritó emocionado al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para evitar el ataque de dos hombres. Tenía las manos ocupadas afirmando el scouter abierto, protegiéndolo, manteniéndolo contra el oído para no perder la comunicación. Desnucó a uno con un solo golpe de su pie, mientras que la cara del otro fue destrozada contra el suelo por su hermana. _

—_¡¿Encontraste a mamá?!_

—_Ella nos encontró. ¡Sígueme!_

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Planeta Tierra.<p>

—¿Ves mamá? Todo salió bien, pronto estaremos en casa y podrás descansar.

—Lo único que quiero es llegar a dormir. Trunks, tú serás mis ojos estos días que no pueda estar frente a la computadora. Necesito que te encargues de algunos asuntos por mí.

—Tranquila mamá, para eso estoy.

—No por ayudarme te vas a librar de entrenar con tu padre.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió ya cansado.

Al salir por la puerta principal del hospital se toparon con gente que entraba y salía, para ver a algún familiar o luego de un examen. A esa hora del día no había mucho movimiento y en especial por hacer tanto frio. Era curioso usar lentes oscuros en un día nublado pero más allá de una simple mirada no recibieron. Al parecer nadie los había reconocido.

Caminaron por el jardín frontal hacia la calle donde Vegeta los estaría esperando, cuando de un segundo a otro, desde detrás de unos árboles salió un grupo de reporteros con cámaras de alta tecnología corriendo hacía la mujer y sus hijos. Eran más de quince personas entre camarógrafos y periodistas corriendo hacia la mujer y sus hijos, gritando todo tipo de preguntas, incluso antes de alcanzarlos.

La mayoría de las interrogantes iban dirigidas hacia Bulma y sus posibles operaciones, pero también entre medio de los gritos se escucharon los nombres de Trunks y Bra.

Caminaron más rápido intentando dejarlos atrás, pero Bulma no podía moverse más ágil y cuando su hijo quiso tomarla en brazos, ella no lo dejó. No permitiría que la vieran desesperada.

Trunks y Bra cubrieron a su madre, indignados con las especulaciones sobre su vida y preguntas estúpidas, pero no se detendrían a aclarar nada pese a las mentiras. Estaban ahí por su madre y aunque no fuera así, no sacarían nada con hablar. Los medios continuarían inventando y mintiendo.

—¿Dónde está Vegeta?

—Tenía que estar cruzando la ca… —Bra se calló al ver otra masa de periodistas correr hacia ellos desde la vereda de al frente.

Ya no entendían nada con tanta gente hablando, flash de cámaras y camarógrafos acercándose.

Cuando ya pensaban que no podrían escapar de la incómoda situación, Vegeta apareció en el auto a gran velocidad, maniobrándolo con tal agilidad que logró ponerse entre la segunda horda de periodistas y su familia.

—Suban ya —Ordenó sin parar el motor. Trunks ayudó a entrar a su madre en la parte de atrás y Bra corrió para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

El primer grupo de periodistas quiso lanzarse contra el auto pero un fuerte viento —que no era más que un poder de Vegeta—, los tiró a todos al suelo.

El auto desapareció del lugar mezclándose con los otros de la calle.

—¡Papá eso fue genial! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a manejar así?

—Es muy fácil.

—No te detengas, Vegeta, pueden venir detrás de nosotros.

—Eso no será problema, ya me encargué de sus motores.

—¡Eres el mejor, papá! —gritó Bra aún emocionada—. ¡Tienes que enseñarme a manejar así!

—No puedo creer que a ninguno de los dos no haya pensado algo así para deshacerse de esos parásitos.

—Lo siento papá, pero no me gustaría lastimar esa gente.

—Nadie salió lastimado, Trunks, pero no te preocupes que practicaremos eso.

Su hijo respondió con una mueca.

—Gracias, Vegeta. —Bulma le sonrió esperando apaciguar las aguas.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, de no haber hecho esta estupidez de la operación no hubiera pasado nada.

—No me entiendes y no voy a intentar que lo hagas porque no me interesa, Vegeta —respondió igual de enojada que él.

El viaje regreso a casa continuó en silencio salvo por intentos de Bra y Trunks que no funcionaron.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Vegetasei.<em>

—_¡Mamá! —Bra corrió hacia su madre, ingresando a la habitación subterránea donde la tenían prisionera._

_Con un simple candado en la puerta la había mantenido capturada._

_Trunks revisó la habitación. Había un hombre muerto en el suelo sobre el charco de su propia sangre. A su lado el cuchillo que su madre había utilizado para rebanarle la garganta. También en el suelo estaba la antigua radio que debió haber utilizado para captar la frecuencia de su scouter y comunicarse con él. _

—_¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? —Trunks se le acercó para revisarla. Además de estresada, ojerosa y con la ropa sucia, se veía bien, pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella._

—_Casi no me han alimentado, pero no me tocaron, Trunks —Abrazó a su hijo aliviada. Por fin sintiéndose a salvo._

—_Ponte esto, mamá. —Bra sacó de su armadura una capsula hoi poi, apareciendo una armadura para su madre cuando la accionó._

—_¿Podremos salir de acá?_

—_No te preocupes mamá. Nos encargaremos de eso._

—_Arriba está papá despejando el lugar para sacarte de aquí. Me pude comunicar con él y decirle que Trunks te encontró._

—_¡Entonces vámonos!_

_Una vez con Bulma bajo su cuidado fue muy fácil desatar su furia y exterminar el resto del ejército enviado para acabarlos. Ya no importaba nada. El planeta entero se vendría abajo. _

_Bra se encargó de proteger a la reina mientras Trunks se abría paso al exterior, encontrando al rey igual de herido que él._

_Luego de darle un vistazo rápido a Bulma, Vegeta observó a Trunks, pero no dijo nada y su hijo tampoco tuvo intenciones de hacerlo._

_Ninguno de los dos mencionaría que gracias a Trunks, pudieron encontrar a la reina._

_Pero Bulma y Bra se encargarían de hacerlo durante el viaje de regreso._

_Volaron hacia la nave y antes de abordarla, el rey se encargó de lanzar una energía que acabaría con el planeta en pocos minutos, mientras un soldado, a través del comunicador, le informaba del exitoso ataque al planeta encargado. _

_Con esto nadie se atrevería a meterse con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Planeta Tierra.<p>

En cuanto se detuvo el coche, Trunks y Bra salieron corriendo del vehículo directo a la casa. Conocían a sus padres y no querían estar presentes en la tormenta que comenzaría. Ni siquiera ayudaron a su madre o sacaron la maleta. Los dejaron solos para que terminaran de matarse y seguramente después comenzar con su jueguitos de adolescentes enamorados.

¡Eran tan predecibles!

Por lo menos gracias a eso tal vez evadirían los tres días de entrenamiento/castigo.

—¿Vas a seguir así para siempre? porque no puedo deshacer lo que hice.

—Y aunque pudieras, no lo harías.

—Claro que no. —Se cruzó de brazos mirando los ojos de su esposo por el espejo retrovisor—. Pese a mi edad me siento llena de energía, Vegeta. Simplemente quería verme como me siento. Quería verme bonita.

—Lo eres.

—No te voy a perdonar sólo por decir eso.

—No tengo que disculparme por nada y es lo que pienso.

—Podrías decírmelo más seguido entonces.

—¿Cuándo he hecho eso?

—Lo acabas de hacer. —Sonrió.

Vegeta salió del auto y fue a la puerta de atrás para ayudarla a bajar. La tomó de la mano y no la soltó. —La próxima vez piénsalo más de un segundo antes de hacer una estupidez así.

—Lo prometo. —Lo besó en la boca—. Ahora vamos a nuestro cuarto, estoy muy cansada.

Caminaron hacia la casa en silencio.

—Me alegra que nos hayamos saltado la parte de la pelea, estoy muy cansada para discutir.

—No te preocupes, Trunks y Bra se encargarán de todo en la casa mientras te repones.

—Está bien, pero no abuses. Trunks está de visita, no quiero que lo espantes.

—¿Y no vas a interceder por Bra?

—No es necesario, de alguna u otra manera se saldrá con la suya contigo.

—Como tú.

—Sí, como yo —dijo sonriendo—. Te vi muy pensativo en el auto. ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza, además de querer hacer explotar todo?

—… Por un momento pensé en cómo sería mi vida de haber sido el rey de mi planeta.

—¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido eso?

—Mucho más fácil que acá.

—Bueno, eres el rey de esta casa, es lo más parecido. —Lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

Vegeta le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se supone que este sería el segundo shot de Fragmentos, pero me resultó más difícil y largo de escribir. Y acá esta el resultado. Me encanta escribir en dos tiempos y plasmar las diferencias radicales de cada universo y personajes. Disfruté demasiado las escenas de Vegeta y sus hijos camino al hospital XD<p>

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	8. Calor

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Calor<strong>

Imagen 279

* * *

><p>—¡Suficiente!<p>

Cerró la puerta de golpe. No podía seguir haciendo esto. Ella tenía novio —o al menos creía tener, ya que la pelea antes de marcharse había sido igual que otras—. Y no se merecía lo que estaba pasando. Llevaba una semana acostándose con Vegeta, una semana embobada enfocada en buscar cualquier pretexto para terminar encamada con él en el lugar que fuese y eso no era sano ni normal. Ella tenía una vida, trabajo, un novio (se supone). Miles de cosas que hacer en lugar de comportarse como una tonta por el sicópata asesino de Vegeta. Tenía que hacer algo para dejar de verlo. ¿Echarlo de casa? No, con lo tozudo que era no se iría. En su casa, el grandísimo animal tenía todo lo que quería; hospedaje, comida, la cámara de gravedad, y ella no se sumaría a la lista.

¡No más!.

* * *

><p>—¡Se acabó!<p>

Abrió el refrigerador dispuesto a vaciarlo. Debía llevar toda la comida que encontrara a la cámara de gravedad para dejar de verla y así no caer en sus malditas garras. Llevaba una semana entera descuidando su entrenamiento y de esa forma jamás lograría ser más fuerte y superar a Kakarotto. Toda su concentración debía estar enfocada en esa meta y en lugar de eso perdía el tiempo fornicando con esa estúpida humana. Se daba vergüenza. Antes no se hubiera desviado así de su rumbo, pero aún estaba a tiempo de remediarlo. Lo único que debía hacer era llevarse lo necesario para no salir de la cámara en un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba agotada, ya no daba más. Se había encerrado una semana completa en el laboratorio a trabajar. Incluso durmió en el sofá un par de veces cuando sintió existía la posibilidad de encontrarlo por la casa. Por lo menos había adelantado el trabajo de casi un mes, pero eso le dejaba mucho tiempo libre y ganas no le quedaban de continuar trabajando. El calor estaba insoportable y lo único que pensaba ahora era en tirarse a la piscina.<p>

Revisó su celular en busca de mensajes o llamadas perdidas de Yamcha, pero nada.

—Grandísimo tonto. ¿Cómo se atreve a no llamarme? —refunfuñó tirando el celular al sofá.

Ya que tenía tanto tiempo libre, sería buena idea hacer algo por ella. Ir de compras y luego a un spa para destensar el cuerpo. Se lo merecía por ser tan buena chica y trabajar tanto, pero debería esperar hasta mañana, ya era muy tarde.

Decidió ir a su cuarto a ducharse y luego buscar algo en la televisión.

* * *

><p>Detuvo el entrenamiento apagando la cámara de gravedad. La poca energía restante fue para lanzarse al suelo a descansar.<p>

Había sido lo mejor encerrarse a entrenar. Sentía que en esta semana había avanzado el doble que en una semana normal. El haber llevado todo lo necesario lo mantuvo alejado de cualquier distracción posible, concentrando su mente y cuerpo en lo verdaderamente importante.

Convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Aun jadeando movió un poco la cabeza observando los robots de entrenamiento. Sólo quedaban dos en buen estado, el resto permanecía destruido junto al panel de control. Debía conservarlos si no quería excusas para salir y buscarla.

Cualquier cosa para no toparse con ella.

Por fin su pecho dejaba de subir y bajar a velocidad anormal. Su corazón se calmó y el cansancio pasó a incomodidad. La temperatura en la cámara de gravedad había subido demasiado por el calor del día y su propio cuerpo entrenando sin parar. Era desagradable permanecer otro rato así.

Cansado, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar el aire de la noche. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de asomar la cabeza al exterior. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y el short de spandex negro.

* * *

><p>Más repuesta gracias a la ducha fría, se vistió con un top negro y pantaletas del mismo color para después ir a su cama en busca de alguna película, pero pese a tener más de mil canales a su disposición, nada llamó su atención. Estaba aburrida y el calor no ayudaba para intentar dormir.<p>

Pensó en la posibilidad de llamar a Yamcha para reconciliarse y salir a comer o bailar, pero había dejado el celular en su laboratorio y no quería ir por el, además era su novio quien debía llamarla para pedir perdón. Ella no había hecho nada malo. (Nada malo que Yamcha supiera)

Se estiró en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Afortunadamente las marcas en su piel ya se habían borrado. Ya no quedaban rastros del paso de Vegeta en su cuerpo. Sólo los recuerdos se aferraban en su cabeza: escuchar su voz ronca en su oído, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus manos, su boca, sus besos.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Recordar esa semana con él la dejaba sin aliento y la hacía sonreír como una tonta, sintiendo más calor del que ya hacía.

—¡Basta! —exclamó levantándose de la cama de un salto—. ¡Esto no está bien!

No, no lo estaba. Debía olvidarse de lo sucedido y dar vuelta la página. Lo había hecho tan bien esta semana que no retrocedería por un tonto recuerdo.

Bajaría a la cocina por un poco de leche fría y luego a dormir. Mañana tenía muchos planes fuera de casa.

* * *

><p>Luego de ducharse y ponerse un short limpio, engulló la comida y bebió toda el agua que tenía a su disposición. Pese a haber dejado la puerta abierta, la cámara no se sentía fresca. Era una noche calurosa con poco viento, causándole dolor de cabeza.<p>

Acostado en el suelo bebió hasta el fondo la última botella con agua, con ganas de más. Lo había hecho tan bien que se merecía unas horas de descanso para componer el cuerpo. Al ducharse vio mucha sangre caer al agua, pero al parecer no había nada grave, de lo contrario seguiría sangrando.

No le vendría mal salir a tomar aire, refrescarse y hacer ejercicios de concentración. Podría hacerlo en el pasto, fuera de la cámara, pero no quería encontrarse con ella. Desaparecer unos días, internarse en algún lugar solitario sería lo mejor.

Cerró los ojos apoyando una mano sobre su abdomen desnudo. El dolor no pasaba, obligándolo a no levantarse enseguida.

Como si de una película se tratara, las imágenes comenzaron a correr dentro de su cabeza. Bulma gimiendo contra su boca, abriendo las piernas para él; follándola aun con ropa puesta, arrodillada en la cocina haciéndole sexo oral. Arrancándole gritos en la cámara de gravedad, ahí mismo donde estaba acostado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó. Tomó sus zapatillas y salió de su auto encierro.

* * *

><p>Dejó de actuar como una tonta y bajó a la cocina por su leche. Se supone que debía ser tibia para poder dormir bien, pero era demasiado el calor para eso. La quería fría.<p>

No se puso bata. Quería la menor cantidad de ropa tocándola y caminar descalza por el frio suelo, no tenía precio.

Y ahí estaba. Al abrir el refrigerador, la caja de leche en un rincón y al fondo entre un par de frutas y recipientes con sobrantes del almuerzo. Era obvio que Vegeta no había pasado por la casa, de lo contrario no habrían sobras.

Bueno, eso la calmaba. Podría estar tranquila.

Bebió directo de la caja sin cerrar la puerta. La temperatura era agradable así y mucho mejor cuando abrió la segunda, donde iba el hielo.

Si pudiera dormiría dentro de la hielera. Tenía que ver el aire acondicionado, no podía seguir fallando, pero su papá le dijo que lo arreglaría y en lugar de eso se encerró a trabajar con sus robots ¿O fue ella quien prometió componerlo? Daba lo mismo, pero lo vería mañana, ahora sólo quería beber toda la leche e irse a la cama.

El golpe de la puerta cerrar la asustó tanto que la hizo atragantarse y toser la leche de su boca, manchando su pecho, mano y abdomen.

—¡¿Puedes ser más delicado, por favor?! —reclamó cerrando ambas puertas del refrigerador de mala manera. En ningún momento pensó que fuese alguien más que Vegeta. Sus padre no eran de andar azotando puertas, eso era costumbre de él y ella.

—¿Y a ti se te olvidó cómo comer? —Tenía una respuesta mucho más desagradable, pero el verla así lo desconcentró. Las ganas de repetir lo hecho regresaron más fuertes que nunca.

Y él que sólo iba por una botella de agua para el camino.

Bulma sabía de memoria como lucía Vegeta con esos shorts ajustados, pero después de lo que pasó entre ellos sentía que le afectaba más, sin mencionar que le encantaba verlo sudado como ahora.

No dijo nada, y tampoco intentó limpiarse la leche. Se hizo a un lado cuando lo vio acercarse al refrigerador, sin quitarle la vista de encima. No huiría de la cocina, simplemente esperaría a que se fuera, para continuar con lo suyo.

Vegeta no le dijo nada más. Caminó hacia el refrigerador por una botella e irse. Afortunadamente quedaba una, así que sólo debía marcharse, pero la mirada de ella sobre él lo incomodo, siendo inútil cerrar la boca.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó molesto. Sabía que algo tramaba, pero no caería de nuevo. Esta humana era amiga de Kakarotto, por lo tanto su enemiga.

—Nada, ¿Qué miras tú? —Por supuesto que no miraba nada. ¡¿Qué iba a estar mirando?! Estúpido y engreído simio.

Guardaron silencio. De pronto la temperatura en el lugar subió

Ambos sintieron más calor.

* * *

><p>Momentos después ambos jadeaban sobre la cama de Bulma. Miraban el techo indignados por haber sido tan débiles.<p>

Pero esta sería la última vez. No volverían a caer tan fácil como si no tuvieran voluntad o fuesen un animal salvaje.

¡Eran personas pensantes, maldita sea!

Sin quererlo cruzaron miradas un segundo, quitándola enseguida, enojados, convencidos, pensando y sintiendo lo mismo.

No volvería a suceder. Sí, eso repetirían mentalmente después de volver a hacerlo, una vez que estuvieran recuperados. Al otro día después de despertar y los días siguientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amada Karen que disfruta tanto del humor sexoso XD<p>

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev


	9. Matemáticas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matemáticas<strong>

Imagen 256

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:30 am.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apagó la alarma con un golpe en cuanto sonó. Normalmente la hubiera ignorado hasta que Vegeta destruyera el reloj, pero estaba interesada en despertar. Debía terminar un trabajo muy importante para la compañía y tenía que ser hoy. Era su único día libre por lo menos hasta tomar vacaciones y para eso faltaba al menos un mes.<p>

Tenía mentalmente todo programado. Los minutos que tardaría en desayunar, fumar, llegar al laboratorio, comenzar a trabajar, un descanso de cinco minutos, resolver los ejercicios. Todo. Las ventajas de ser una genio era que podía planear todo el día y adelantarse a las interrupciones. Porque también tenía eso pensado.

El brazo de Vegeta sobre su cintura le impidió moverse.

—Sigue durmiendo, Vegeta. Es muy temprano —susurró sacando el brazo con cuidado para poder levantarse.

Con los ojos cerrados volvió a atraparla, pegándose a su cuerpo.

—Vegeta, tengo trabajo que hacer y a esta…

—Anoche llegaste tarde. —La interrumpió sin abrir los ojos, metiendo la mano bajo su camisón para tocar sus piernas—. Me debes algo. —Y así era. Llevaba dos semanas llegando tarde y levantándose temprano, dejando cero espacio para la vida marital.

—Lo sé, pero te prometo que a la noche lo haremos, yo también quiero, pero el trabajo me está consumiendo todo el tiempo. —Pese a que en verdad quería levantarse, lo dejó acariciar sus piernas unos segundos. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso, pero en cuanto comenzó a sentirse demasiado a gusto, retiró la mano—. A la noche, lo prometo.

El segundo intento por levantarse nuevamente fue frustrado por Vegeta que la regresó a la cama y puso sobre ella a besar su cuello y hombros.

—Vegeta, sigue durmiendo, te juro que a la noche haremos todo.

—Lo mismo dijiste ayer y ya estoy aburrido —no habló molesto. De hecho parecía que seguía medio dormido, y sin dejar de besarla bajó la mano para levantar el camisón.

—Está bien, está bien —Lo tomó de los hombros para que la mirara, recién ahí abrió los ojos—. Sólo cinco minutos. Hagámoslo rápido —Mientras le hablaba lo ayudaba a sacar los pantalones con los pies—. Cinco minutos y ni un minuto más, Vegeta.

Como respuesta, bajó los tirantes del pijama para poder desnudarla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:15 am.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luego de una ducha fugaz, salió corriendo del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras perdiendo el equilibrio en el último escalón. Afortunadamente no terminó en el suelo o habría roto el cigarro que llevaba en la boca sin encender.<p>

Como propósito de una vida más sana se prometió a sí misma no fumar con el estómago vacío, por eso iba directo a la cocina a preparar un litro de café para acompañarlo con el cigarro.

No quería ver la hora. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo por culpa de Vegeta, pero mientras se duchaba, reordenó su horario de trabajo. Debería llevarse el café al laboratorio y tomar el descanso más tarde. Ella era inteligente, así que se obligaría a resolver esos problemas matemáticos en menos tiempo del pensado. No había problema. Llegaría a la empresa a la hora programada desde un comienzo.

Al entrar a la cocina no le quedó otra opción que ver el reloj de la pared, ya que no era usual ver a su hijo de dieciséis años a esa hora y con ropa de salida. Era obvio que no había madrugado a preparar el desayuno para la familia.

—Buenos días, mamá…. Te estoy preparando café —Pero eso fue lo que él quiso que su madre pensara.

—Te había dicho que no podías ir a esa fiesta, Trunks. Nada de fiestas entre semana. —Se puso seria y mucho más al oler alcohol y cigarro en su hijo. Claramente no podría ir al colegio en ese estado, aunque no le haría mal meterlo a la ducha y obligarlo a ir.

El joven pese a volar y poder haber entrado por la ventana de su habitación, quiso hacerlo por la cocina para buscar algo de comer. La corta edad y poca experiencia con el alcohol no lo dejaron pensar con claridad.

—No pensaba ir, pero… pero Goten me llamó… y… lo siento. —Miró el suelo apenado. Hablaba muy lento intentando modular correcto, pero era peor.

—No te voy a dar un sermón en ese estado porque no lo vas a recordar en unas horas. Ahora vete a dormir y más tarde tu padre y yo vamos a conversar muy seriamente contigo.

—Sí mamá —respondió mirando al suelo, sin moverse de su lugar.

—¿Qué esperas? Vete a tu cuarto antes que cambie de opinión y te haga ir al colegio.

—Sí mamá, perdón. —Al dar un paso tuvo que afirmarse de la mesa para no caer al suelo. Bulma reaccionó con rapidez tomándolo de un brazo—. Perdón… mamá… No te enojes más.

—Tranquilo, que con esto sólo vas aumentando los días de castigo.

Llamó a Vegeta, pero no apareció. Gritó su nombre y no hubo respuesta. Ella sola no podría llevar a su hijo hasta su habitación, así que luego de dejarlo sentado en una silla subió a buscarlo. Grande sería la sorpresa al encontrar la cama vacía y la puerta del baño abierta, tal como ella la había dejado.

Maldiciendo a Vegeta mentalmente, regresó con su hijo a la cocina encontrándolo hablando solo. No se había dado cuenta que no seguía con él y continuaba pidiéndole perdón, culpando a Goten por su desobediencia y jurando amor y obediencia eterna hacía ella con tal que no se enojara tanto, porque no era un mal hijo.

—Vamos Trunks. —Lo tomó del brazo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

El chico le hizo caso avanzando con extrema lentitud para no caer.

La mujer lo llevó hasta la sala. Lo que normalmente le tomaba menos de un minuto, ahora fueron varios para no dejarlo caer, de lo contrario dormiría en el piso y por mucho que se lo mereciera no lo haría.

Finalmente pudo acostarlo en el sofá. Le sacó las zapatillas y la chaqueta antes de ir al segundo piso por un par de cojines y una frazada para su hijo.

Al volver el chico dormía profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6:42 am.<em>**

* * *

><p>Apretó el interruptor junto a la puerta iluminando todo el laboratorio. Por fin entraba a su lugar especial, donde encontraba paz y quietud. Y lo mejor de todo era que nadie tocaba su desorden. Los homebot no tenían permiso de entrar y cuando era mucho el caos ella misma se encargaba de "ordenar"<p>

Dejó la taza de café a medio beber sobre el escritorio y prendió el computador, encendiendo el primer cigarro del día. A esta hora ya debía haber hecho muchas cosas programadas, pero no importa. Ella podría, siempre podía.

Buscó insistentemente en los bolsillos de su ropa. Dejó el cigarro en su boca para usar ambas manos.

—¡Maldición! —Había dejado su celular sobre el velador en su habitación.

Salió corriendo del laboratorio. Lo necesitaba a su lado y mejor ir por el ahora que no comenzaba a trabajar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:58 am.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Regresó al laboratorio, feliz de haber encontrado las carpetas que necesitaba para trabajar. No quería volver a cruzar esa puerta hasta terminar su trabajo y ahora que tenía todo a mano comenzaría a…<p>

—¡Maldición! — Al ver las carpetas olvidó por completo el celular.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:27 am.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Llevó su bolso personal, el de la oficina y otras cosas más y de paso fue al cuarto de su hija que dormía profundamente. Su madre se encargaría de ella mientras trabajaba, pero necesitaba darle un beso antes de encerrarse.<p>

Tiró las cosas al sillón, volviendo a la computadora.

—¡A trabajar! —Prendió el segundo cigarro del día.

* * *

><p><strong><em>8:45 am.<em>**

* * *

><p>—Buenos días hija.<p>

La melodiosa voz de su madre la sacó del trance en que se encontraba.

—Buenos días mamá, ¿pasa algo? —Ya que había sido bien clara ayer cuando dijo que no quería ser molestada en todo el día.

—Cuando pasé por la sala encontré a Trunks durmiendo en el sofá. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí mamá, cuando despierte tendrá problemas, pero déjalo dormir. Y no le lleves desayuno a la cama, si quiere algo que se duche y levante —respondió concentrada en la pantalla del computador, pero su madre insistía en hablarle.

—No seas dura con el muchacho. Está en esa edad.

—Mamá, tengo que educarlo. —Se dio vuelta en la silla para mirarla—. Yo a su edad no llegaba ebria a casa.

—A su edad te habías ido de la casa a buscar esas bolas amarillas, querida, y por cierto no cumpliste tu promesa de llamarme todos los días. Eso no se le hace a una madre, pasé muchas noches preocu…

—Lo siento, mamá, ya te he pedido perdón mil veces por eso. Ahora por favor, necesito trabajar.

—No hay problema, te traeré tu desayuno luego de ver a Bra.

—No es necesario mamá, estoy bien. Tengo café.

—Eso no es desayuno. Si sigues con café y cigarros te vas a poner fea y arrugada y el guapo de Vegeta no te va a querer.

—Mamá, por favor —se quejó como una niña pequeña.

—Tranquila, no notarás cuando venga a verte —dijo casi cantando.

Bulma no estaba muy segura de eso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9:10 am.<em>**

* * *

><p>La científica ignoró cuando se abrió la puerta, también el sonido de la bandeja con el desayuno que no pidió y el intento de pasos lentos que hacía su madre. Pasó por alto a su madre dejando la bandeja en el suelo porque no había otro lugar libre en toda la habitación e hizo como que no le molestaba que estuviera tocando sus cosas para hacer espacio para la bandeja. Aunque valoraba el intento de su madre de no abrir la boca.<p>

Continuó anotando formulas en su cuaderno al mismo tiempo que oía el ruido de la loza chocar con otra, mientras su madre servía sea lo que sea que haya traído y mordió el lápiz de impotencia cuando se equivocó al anotar unos números. Al menos lo había notado.

Los pasos lentos de la rubia caminando con la punta de los pies se dirigieron a la salida.

—Gracias, mamá. —De todas formas debía agradecérselo.

—De nada, querida, si se te ofrece algo más no dudes en llamarme. —Respondió con su aguda y feliz voz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10:08 am.<em>**

* * *

><p>Estaba atrasadísima, a esta hora ya debería haber terminado, pero al menos ya había dejado el computador y ahora trabajaba sobre el papel.<p>

El día no estaba resultando como ella esperaba, pero ya había calculado que si no recibía más interrupciones, podría terminar en poco tiempo.

Simple matemáticas y ella era la mejor en eso.

Debió apagar el cigarro cuando su pequeña hija entró de la mano de su abuela. Limpió el aire con las manos antes de tomarla en brazos y besarla en la mejilla.

—Sé que pediste estar sola, pero no dejaba de llamarte. Le dije que pasaríamos a saludarte un minuto.

—Está bien, mamá. No hay problema —Sonrió relajada ante los cariños de su niña.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10:56 am.<em>**

* * *

><p>—Hija, ¿has visto mi caja de herramientas? —consultó el papá de Bulma al entrar a la habitación. Estaba consciente del trabajo de su hija, a él tampoco le gustaba ser interrumpido cuando requería de silencio total para concentrarse, pero la última vez su hija ocupó su caja de herramientas y en verdad las necesitaba.<p>

—No sé papá. —Se estiró con pereza. Tenía un papel gigantesco sobre una mesa y ya casi no quedaban espacios donde no había rayado. Suspiró resignada. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que alguien llegara a interrumpir.

—Pero tú la usaste el otro día.

—No usé la tuya, papá. Siempre uso mi caja.

—Estoy seguro que no fue así. —Levantó unos papeles esperando encontrarla en algún lugar entre todo el desorden.

—Y yo estoy segura que sí —Dejó el lápiz en la mesa. No podría continuar si su papá seguía ahí—. Tienes cientos de herramientas, usa otras.

—No puedo, Bulma, siempre trabajo con esas, ya estoy acostumbrado a su peso y forma —Al sacar una chaqueta sobre una repisa cayeron varias cosas al suelo—. Lo siento.

—No importa, déjalo así. Después ordeno. Si quieres puedes llevarte mi caja de herramientas, está debajo de la mesa del computador.

Luego de sacar planos, ropa y juguetes de Bra, encontró la caja que hablaba su hija. —Bulma… —Se puso a su lado mostrándole la caja metálica—. Esta es la mía.

—No puede ser, es la mía. Yo sé cuál es mi… —Cayó al ver lo que apuntaba su padre. Un dibujo de Tama hecho con plumón en una esquina. Su padre marcaba todas sus cosas con la cara de su más querida mascota.

—Ahora hay que preguntarse dónde está la tuya —dijo sonriendo.

—No importa, la buscaré luego.

—Bueno, no te molesto más. —Caminó hacia la puerta con SU caja de herramientas—. Hija.

—¿Qué?

—Fíjate en los últimos números. —Abandonó el lugar.

—Está todo en orden, papá, muchas gra… —Enojada borró los números mal escritos. Su padre con un simple vistazo fue capaz de darse cuenta y claro, ella también lo hubiera notado enseguida. ¡Es más! No hubiera cometido ningún error de no recibir tantas visitas a cada rato.

La próxima vez no diría que no quería interrupciones. Jamás había recibido tanta gente cuando trabajaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>11:27 am.<em>**

* * *

><p>Su madre entró caminando en puntillas para retirar la bandeja del desayuno que Bulma había dejado intacta.<p>

Tuvo que ponerse de pie para abrirle la puerta ya que con ambas manos ocupadas le fue imposible hacerlo y ya llevaba más de un minuto intentándolo.

—Gracias, querida.

—De nada mamá —respondió seca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>12:36 pm.<em>**

* * *

><p>Dejó su celular en la mesa luego de avisar que no llevaría los planos a la hora acordada (11:00 am)<p>

No sabía si se trataba del exceso de visitas o de trabajo, pero no lograba avanzar lo esperado. Antes lo hubiera hecho con suma facilidad.

—¿Me estaré volviendo vieja? —preguntó en voz alta, pero de inmediato olvidó esa idea estúpida. Estaba mejor que nunca, sólo se trataba de un mal día.

Si se enfocaba en terminar, podría resolverlo.

—Mamá, ¿puedo pasar? —Trunks asomó la cabeza esperando la respuesta de su madre.

—Claro hijo, entra. —Suspiró resignada.

El chico se puso a su lado. Se notaba recién duchado, con el cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás. Tomó una silla para sentarse.

—Te prometo que no volverá a pasar nunca más. Llamaré por teléfono a un compañero para ponerme al día en la materia y te ayudaré en el laboratorio los días que quieras, pero no te enojes más.

—¿Estás consciente que fue muy irresponsable lo que hiciste? Eres muy joven para andar bebiendo así y además podrías lastimar a alguien en ese estado, recuerda que no eres como los demás.

—Lo sé —Miró sus manos, avergonzado.

—De todas formas tendré que decirle a tu padre.

—Ya se dio cuenta. Con esa nariz que tiene me descubrió pese a haberme bañado.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—También me castigó y ahora tengo que entrenar con él… con resaca. Me dijo que antes debía venir a hablar contigo.

—Entonces creo que con esto hayas aprendido la lección. Mañana te daré tu horario de trabajo acá en el laboratorio, ahora ve con tu padre.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Goten también bebió?

—Sí. Pero no es necesario que llames a su mamá —dijo en cuanto la vio tomar el celular—. Hablé hace un rato con él y también se dieron cuenta cuando llegó a casa, creo que aterrizó mal en el jardín y arruinó las flores.

—Tendrá su merecido castigo.

—Entonces… ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?

—No estoy enojada Trunks, sí un poco decepcionada porque no me hiciste caso, pero ya hablaremos de eso, ahora anda a entrenar.

—Sí mamá. —Salió a paso lento. La cabeza le iba explotar en cualquier momento. Seguramente cuando su padre le diera el primer golpe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1:40 pm.<em>**

* * *

><p>Entró con la bandeja del almuerzo, haciendo el menor ruido posible, dejándola en el mismo lugar donde había hecho espacio para la bandeja del desayuno. Había cocinado el plato preferido de su hija con la esperanza que se detuviera a comer. Sabía que con el estómago lleno una mente como la de ella trabajaría mejor. Toda la vida había sido igual con su esposo, con Bulma también, pero la testaruda de su hija no lo aceptaba.<p>

Abandonó el laboratorio sin que Bulma notara su presencia.

* * *

><p><strong>3:17 pm.<strong>

* * *

><p>Había sido el trayecto más largo sin interrupciones. No revisó la hora por ninguna razón. Era sólo ella y su mente resolviendo las formulas. Ya no quedaba nada. Estaba feliz y orgullosa de cerrarles la boca a todos y a ella misma cuando pensó necesitaba tiempo para descansar. Ella podía con el stress diario y las vacaciones vendrían cuando ella dijera, no porque estuviera enferma.<p>

Tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni a Vegeta acercándose.

—El chico ya no querrá beber ni fumar por el resto de su vida.

Bulma no le respondió. Continuaba escribiendo en el papel.

Vegeta observó el cenicero lleno de cigarros. Ya no había espacio para más.

—Ese hábito es repugnante. Después te quejas porque tu hijo fuma. Tú y el loco de tu padre lo hacen por toda la casa.

—Dame un segundo, enseguida pelearé contigo.

—¿Hace cuánto llevas encerrada aquí? Tienes la cara roja.

—Estoy bien… necesito concentrarme, ya voy a terminar.

—Te ves mal.

—Tú también, Vegeta.

—Necesitas descansar un poco.

—Claro que no. Yo sabré cuando detenerme y descansar.

—Ese es el problema. —Puso atención a lo que escribía su mujer—. No sabes cuando tu cuerpo y mente necesitan detenerse.

—Lo dices tú que ya perdí la cuenta cuantas veces estuviste a punto de morir por esos entrenamientos barbáricos. —En ningún momento subió la cabeza para mirarlo. Ya quedaba poco, podía sentirlo.

—Es distinto. Yo soy un guerrero y mi cuerpo está capacitado para la sobrecarga. Tú eres una débil humana y todos los débiles humanos necesitan descansar.

—Yo no. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? Cuando los humanos están estresados suelen cometer errores.

—Yo no, porque no cometo errores y no estoy cansada.

—Entonces ¿qué es eso? —Apuntó la hoja de Bulma, pero la mujer lo detuvo con la palma.

—Ahora no, estoy por terminar.

—Estas estresada y cometiste un error.

—¿Un error? No me he equivocado. Estás loco y yo estoy por terminar.

—Bulma. —Se cruzó de brazos, tranquilo—. Detente un segundo y mira esos cálculos. Están mal.

—Le hizo caso, pero no para mirar los números, sino que a él y bastante ofendida. —¿Desde cuándo sabes resolver estos problemas? No te hagas el genio conmigo, cuando llegaste a la tierra tuviste que aprender a escribir y leer.

—Se escribir y leer desde pequeño, Bulma. Y no, no sé resolver las ecuaciones complejas que haces tú, porque no me interesa, pero sé que cinco más quince son veinte, no treinta. —Volvió a apuntar, al comienzo del ejercicio, donde Bulma había cometido el error.

—¡No! —gritó alterada—. ¡No puedo ser tan idiota! —Pegó la cara donde apuntaba Vegeta y en efecto, había anotado mal.

Todo lo hecho durante el día quedaba arruinado por esa suma mal hecha.

Se desplomó sobre la mesa con un quejido de dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía que su cerebro colapsaba.

—Vegeta —susurró agotada.

—¿Sí?

—…Necesito vacaciones.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?

—…Por favor. —No podía hacer una oración más larga. Su cerebro se había apagado—. Cárgame.

La tomó en brazos hasta su habitación.

Antes de subir las escaleras al segundo piso ya estaba dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Es primera vez que escribo de todos los integrantes de la familia n.n<p>

Un shot perfecto para fin de año y los que van a tomar vacaciones.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev


	10. Confesiones

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones <strong>

Imagen 067

* * *

><p>—Bra, deja tranquilo a Puar, no es un juguete.<p>

La pequeñita soltó la cola del gato azul al oír a su mamá. Ya sabía que le pediría de regalo a su abuelo: un gatito volador y que hablara. Tenía muchas mascotas, pero ninguna como esta.

Puar voló refugiándose detrás de la mamá de Bulma que llegaba para tomar a su nieta de la mano.

—No se preocupen, me la llevaré a la cocina mientras cocino. Yamcha, no te vayas a ir hasta probar los pasteles que estoy haciendo para ti.

—Claro que no, no podría irme sin comer uno —respondió sonriendo y galante como siempre. Muy a gusto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la casa de Bulma y siempre era por motivo de celebración grupal. Esta era la primera vez que estaba solo con ella en la sala compartiendo una taza de té y galletas.

—Vamos, lindo Puar, te daré algo mientras esperamos los pasteles. Debieron haberme avisado que vendrían a visitarnos, así hubiera tenido algo listo. —Continuó hablando mientras caminaba a la cocina con Bra y el fiel amigo de Yamcha.

—Está muy grande y es preciosa, igual a ti.

—Ya va a cumplir tres años y siempre agradezco que se pareciera a mí y no a Vegeta.

Los dos sonrieron mirándose.

—La última vez que la vi recién comenzaba a caminar.

—Hace tiempo que no te pasabas por acá.

—Ahora vivo en otra ciudad. Y fue una suerte encontrarte en casa, con lo trabajólica que eres.

—Sí, sigo igual, pero esta semana me di un descanso.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y ese milagro? —Tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Trunks cumple años y vamos a ir de viaje familiar. Mañana nos vamos, así que sí fue una suerte que me encontraras.

—¿Irán todos?

—Mis papás no pueden, por sus mascotas, pero iremos los cuatro, quiero decir los cinco. Goten también viene.

—Goten es parte de la familia desde antes que pudiera hablar.

—Sí. Hay que incluirlo en todos los planes familiares.

—¿Y Vegeta también va?

—Claro. Ya no es cómo antes, me cuesta mucho menos convencerlo para estas actividades, además hace más de un año que no salíamos todos juntos, ya me lo debía.

—Como antes… —susurró mirando las galletas que la mamá de Bulma había llevado para ellos.

—Sí. —Bulma notó su rostro, viéndose obligada también a viajar al pasado—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas no son como antes.

—Lo que me alegra es que todo resultara bien para ti. Te lo mereces.

—Fue bastante duro, pero eso ya pasó. —Limpió su boca con una servilleta luego de beber té.

—Fuimos muy tontos en esa época.

—Demasiado, pero era la edad. —Volvieron a compartir una sonrisa sincera—. Lo único que hacíamos era pelear sin razón. Bueno, a veces había razones.

—Pero no todo era malo, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no! Me encantaba cuando íbamos a bailar y a comer.

—No podría olvidarme eso, gastaba todo el dinero del mes en una sola cita. Y creo que aún estoy pagando algunos regalos.

—No seas exagerado, jamás te pedí regalos, tú eras el que llegaba con ellos.

—Debía hacer feliz a mi chica —respondió con el pecho inflado.

—¡Tú no cambias! —Rió comiendo otra galleta.

—Claro que no, ya estamos muy viejos para eso.

—Habla por ti, yo estoy más joven que nunca.

—Y más hermosa. —Él no abandonaba su sonrisa.

—Sí, definitivamente no has cambiado.

—Soy feliz así.

—Entonces está bien, ¿pero sigues con varias novias a la vez?

—Eso es un mito, sabes que no era así.

—Vamos Yamcha. Ya han pasado muchos años, puedes decirme la verdad, no me voy a enojar. —Lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Se llevó dos galletas a la boca.

—Con cuantas mujeres me engañaste.

La mamá de Bulma apareció con una bandeja de pastelitos. La pareja interrumpió la conversación para prestarle atención a la mujer.

—Están un poco caliente, pero deliciosos. Especialmente hechos para ti, querido.

—Muchas gracias, me los comeré todos.

—¿Dónde está Bra, mamá?

—En la cocina, en su silla. Está comiendo con Puar. Los dejo conversar, voy con mi nieta y el gatito. ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

—No, gracias —respondieron casi al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto volvieron a quedar solos, Bulma atacó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuántas fueron?

—Ninguna, Bulma. —Trató de tomar un pastelillo pero quemó sus dedos.

La mujer rió dejando su taza de té a un lado.

—Bulma, es verdad. Yo te amé mucho y el tiempo que estuve contigo jamás salí con otra mujer. —Al igual que ella, apartó la taza y miró a los ojos—. Debo admitir que la última vez que discutimos sí me metí con otra, pero en esa época no sabía si seguíamos juntos o no, así que no sabría decir si eso vale como engaño.

Se puso seria. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo podría asegurar que no le mentía. —¿Pero y todas esas chicas?

—Eran admiradoras. Las mujeres se mueren por un deportista y sí, admito que me encantaba mirarlas más de la cuenta y que se me acercaran; supongo que fue por todos los años temiéndoles, pero mientras estuvimos juntos nunca te engañé. Te amé demasiado para hacerte eso.

Guardaron silencio. Él siempre sonriendo y ella con un nudo en la garganta. No aguantó y tomó una de sus manos, con cariño, llena de recuerdos que ahora siendo una mujer madura, sabía disfrutar y apreciar.

—Tantas peleas que tuvimos por eso, Yamcha.

—¿Que puedo decir? Aunque era fiel, era imposible hacerte cambiar de idea y después no me importaba que tuvieras dudas porque estaba celoso de la excesiva atención que le ponías a Vegeta y esta era una forma de desquitarme contigo.

—¿Tan obvia era?

—Demasiado —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, mostrando los dientes.

—Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte… La verdad es que sí, pero era muy joven y mucho más egoísta que ahora.

—Lo sé. Los dos hicimos cosas sin pensarlo —Le apretó la mano.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú, Bulma?

—¿Yo qué? —La sonrisa antes relajada de la mujer se tensó.

—¿Me engañaste alguna vez?

No le respondió. Ella que esperaba confesar haberlo engañado un par de semanas con Vegeta luego de escuchar sus múltiples infidelidades, después reirían y comentarían lo inmaduros que fueron. Hasta esperaba escuchar anécdotas, pero lo dicho por Yamcha la dejó impactada, incapaz de confesar ante tan lindas palabras.

Yamcha rió con más ganas, soltando su mano para tomar un pastelillo. —Tranquila Bulma. Sólo pasaba a saludar, no pretendía escarbar el pasado. Yo sé que me quisiste mucho.

—Mucho.

Eso era verdad y no dudó en decirlo. ¿Y cómo no quererlo después de tanto vivido? Fue su primer amor y hombre en su vida. Fueron amigos y compañeros de aventuras y pese a que los años los distanció, siempre estaría ahí para él si la necesitara y estaba segura que para él era igual.

—¡Hola, mamá! ¡Llegamos!

Trunks y Goten entraron a la sala. El segundo con una mochila a medio llenar para el viaje. Milk le había arreglado un bolso grande con ropa y todo lo necesario para que nada le faltara y no molestara a Bulma, pero Goten lo escondió debajo de la cama y aprovechó la usencia de Milk, llevando lo mínimo en una mochila.

—Hola chicos. ¿Sólo vas a llevar eso Goten?

—Sí, viajo ligero.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Si fuera por él, usaría la misma ropa interior toda la semana. —Vayan a prepararse para mañana, partimos a primera hora, así que nos dormiremos temprano.

—Sí, mamá. —Luego de despedirse de Bulma y Yamcha, subieron corriendo al segundo piso.

La pareja quiso seguir conversando, pero la madre de Bulma regresó.

—Bulma, Vegeta ya está en la cocina, voy a servir la cena. ¿Pongo otro puesto para ti, querido?

—No, muchas gracias, pero me tengo que ir.

—No seas así, quédate a comer con nosotros —insistió Bulma—. No nos veíamos hace tanto tiempo y acabas de llegar.

—Lo siento, Bulma, pero venía por unos minutos, tengo un asunto que atender.

—¿Y no puedes posponerlo?

—Hija, quizás Yamcha tiene una cita con una chica bonita y tú quieres que se aburra acá con nosotros.

—¡Usted sí que me conoce! —Rió con ganas.

—Entonces te llevarás los pastelillos que hice para ti, y no llegues tarde a tu cita. No tienes idea lo mucho que se enojaba Bulma cuando te atrasabas. A una chica nunca se le hace esperar.

—Toda la razón.

—Está bien. Aunque llevar a Puar a una cita no es muy romántico —Bulma no creyó mucho la excusa de su amigo, pero no insistiría.

—Cuando vuelvas de tu paseo puedes organizar algo para que nos veamos. Siempre es bueno juntarse con los viejos amigos.

Se pusieron de pie y abrazaron.

—Por supuesto. Feliz de hacerlo, adoro hacer fiestas.

Yamcha terminó el abrazo con rapidez.

* * *

><p>Caminando se alejó de la casa, llevaba una bolsa con los pasteles, galletas y otras cosas ricas que la mamá de Bulma le dio para la supuesta cita que tendría. Puar iba sentado en su hombro comiendo una galleta de chocolate de casi la mitad de su tamaño.<p>

—¡Esto está delicioso, Yamcha!

—Verdad que sí.

—¿Hablaste mucho con Bulma?

—Un poco. —Ya no sonreía como antes. El Lobo del Desierto se había apagado.

—¿Le contaste que tienes una novia seria? Podrías llevarla la próxima vez que hagan una reunión.

—No, el tema se fue hacia otro lado y ahora… Ya no sé —suspiró melancólico. No podía creerlo. Había ido con la idea de comprobar algo, seguro que le iría bien, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Jamás pensó que el tenerla así de cerca lo pondría nervioso.

Como mejor amigo que era y conocedor de Yamcha, el gato azul supo enseguida lo que pasaba por su cabeza. —Pero Yamcha, Skyy te quiere mucho y tú a ella.

—Claro que la quiero, y llevamos tanto, pero no sé.

Puar optó no decir nada, abrazándolo del cuello con su cola. Le lastimaba que el corazón de su amigo no le permitiera llevar más allá sus relaciones. Había sido testigo de buenas mujeres que pasaron en su vida; terminando todas igual porque ninguna de ellas cumplía sus expectativas.

Ninguna era Bulma.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Preguntó esforzándose en sonreír.

—Podríamos ir a ver a Krillin. Hace tiempo que no sabemos de él.

—Eso es buena idea y ya tenemos con que llegar —dijo refiriéndose a la bolsa con comida.

—¿No lo vas a llamar?

—No, que sea sorpresa y si no está el maestro Roshi nos recibirá. Nos hará bien cambiar de aire.

Desencapsuló la nave. El viaje era largo pero el viento en su rostro serviría para despejar su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>No estoy dejando a Yamcha como un santo o algo por el estilo, pero el exceso de bashing hacía él es tan grande que prácticamente es un hecho que se acostaba con todo lo que respiraba mientras estaba con Bulma.<p>

No creo que él haya sido tan infiel y ella tan víctima.

Simplemente esta es mi mirada y regalo a mi primer amor de Dragon Ball. Quería hacerle algo lindo :)

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	11. Un Cuento de Navidad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un Cuento de Navidad<strong>

Imagen 236

* * *

><p><em>Erase una vez en un lugar muy lejano; más allá de la Tierra y el Sol, un hermoso planeta verde, donde vivían personitas del mismo color con lindas antenas sobre sus cabezas, hechas para comunicarse entre ellos cuando estaban muy lejos para hablar. Estas personitas amistosas, pacíficas y pequeñas trabajaban día y noche durante todo el año por un fin noble. Se levantaban felices, cantando a trabajar, regresando a sus casas con una preciosa canción de despedida, siempre trabajando sin parar para el día más importante del año:<em>

_Navidad._

_Todo el mundo pensaba que Santa Claus vivía en el Polo Norte donde hacía mucho frio y nevaba todo el día, pero en realidad habitaba este planeta junto con sus hombrecillos verdes y su mujer, preparándose y así tener los regalos listos para todos los niños._

_Siempre era así: construir los juguetes suficientes, entregarlos en su trineo mágico en sólo una noche y luego festejar con una gran fiesta para al día siguiente volver a la fábrica y prepararse para la próxima navidad._

_Todos eran muy felices trabajando para ver la sonrisa de los niños, pero había una persona que odiaba la navidad, no le gustaba las fiestas ni los regalos y lo único que deseaba era sabotear el trabajo de Santa._

_Su nombre era Freezer, una persona tan malvada que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, no usaba ropa, tenía voz de niña y un ejército de hombres malos para cometer su fechorías._

_Un día Freezer ordenó a sus hombres atacar la fábrica y destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Los hombres obedecieron y en el proceso los siete renos de Santa Claus huyeron del lugar, perdiéndose entre los árboles._

_Los hombrecitos verdes encargados de la seguridad detuvieron y decapitaron a los hombres malos y luego de eso comenzó la búsqueda de los siete renos mágicos, ya que sin ellos era imposible entregar los regalos por todo el mundo._

_Quedaban pocos días para partir a la tierra y si bien era posible construir los regalos destruidos por los hombres de Freezer, nada podrían hacer sin no encontraban los renos mágicos._

_Por suerte Santa Claus contaba con una amiga. La hermosa y muy muy joven científica llamada Bulma, quien fue en cuanto se le informó lo sucedido. Ella era tan inteligente que construyó un radar capaz de rastrear la magia de los renos y debía apurarse en encontrarlos, porque Freezer los quería para él para conquistar el universo. Sí, el universo, y también para que tiraran su carrito volador._

_La guapa científica, con ayuda de su amigo, el enano calvo, pudo encontrar un reno, pero Freezer ya había capturado muchos, encerrándolos en jaulas para que no escaparan._

_La linda científica trató de salvar los animalitos, pero uno de los hombres de Freezer, Zarbon, la capturó con su compañero, queriendo matarlos y llevarse el reno mágico para su amo._

_Cuando creían que ya no quedaba más que esperar una trágica y lenta muerte, un valiente y poderoso príncipe, apareció en su hermoso caballo blanco._

—_¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a tan bella dama, bestia inmunda! —gritó bajándose de su corcel y tirando hacia atrás su larga capa roja._

—_¡Tú no te metas! Ni siquiera sé quien eres._

—_Soy Vegeta, el príncipe de Vegetasei y los saiyajin y el más fuerte de todos._

* * *

><p>—¿Así me oigo? —susurró.<p>

—Yo diría peor —respondió su mujer.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Vegeta! ¡Sálvanos por favor! —gritó el calvo inútil.<em>

—_¡Eres tan guapo y alto, Vegeta! ¡Tú puedes contra este malvado y horrible hombre de Freezer! —clamó Bulma._

_El gallardo y joven príncipe se acercó a la científica. Tomó su mano y se arrodilló ante ella._

—_Descuida, bella y escandalosa criatura. Yo Vegeta te salvaré. Mataré a ese insecto afeminado y te llevaré a mi castillo para que conozcas a mi padre y nos casemos en mi planeta._

—_¡Oh Vegeta! ¡Me siento tan protegida contigo!_

_El amor nació a primera vista._

* * *

><p>—Esa mierda jamás pasó. —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.<p>

—Cállate que te van a escuchar. —Bulma le respondió sin dejar de mirar a su nenita de siete años, que leía su cuento de navidad delante de toda la clase y los papás de estos.

Definitivamente tenía que prohibirle ver telenovelas con su abuela.

—Tú me hiciste venir aquí, no te quejes ahora, Bulma.

—No me quedó otra opción y no iba a venir sola.

—¿No eres tan poderosa? Podrías haber rechazado la invitación.

—Tú eres el omnipotente príncipe de otro planeta y de todas formas te veo sentado acá conmigo. —Se calló al ver que algunos padres se volteaban a verlos, molestos por hacer ruido.

Vegeta pensó en ponerse de pie y preguntarle al hombre por qué carajo lo estaba mirando, pero antes de abrir la boca, las uñas de su mujer se enterraron en su pierna.

Los padres de los compañeritos de Bra volvieron a poner atención al frente. Algunos curiosos con tan diferente historia y vocabulario, mientras que otros —la gran mayoría—, confirmaban lo rara que era esa familia.

* * *

><p>…<em>y se bajó de su caballo encarando a Freezer por querer arruinarle la navidad a los niños de la Tierra.<em>

—_¡Pagarás por esto Freezer! Todos los niños merecen ser felices con sus regalos._

—_Olvídalo, Vegeta. Ya no habrá más navidades. Los renos ya están bajo mi poder y no creo que al gordo le queden ganas de seguir trabajando —dijo Freezer poniéndose el gorro rojo de Santa que estaba tirado en el suelo junto a él._

—_¡Rápido Vegeta! ¡Si no acabas con Freezer no habrá navidad para los niños!_

—_Tranquila, mi amada. Si es necesario nosotros repartiremos los regalos._

—_¡Oh, Vegeta! ¡Te amo! Cuando vivamos juntos no harás nada, sólo entrenar y jugar con la hermosa hija que tendremos._

—_Deja de cacarear, mujer. Primero debo acabar con esta lagartija marica._

* * *

><p>—Por lo menos deberías revisar las tareas de la niña. —Se sentía más incomodo de lo acostumbrado estando en eventos de humanos.<p>

—Siempre lo hago, pero esta vez se lo pedí a mi mamá. Y tú deberías dejar de contarle tus aventuras a Bra antes de dormir.

—La herencia de mi planeta no puede ser olvidada… Además le suavizo las cosas —añadió levantando un poco la voz.

—Ya cállate… Y ya han pasado muchos años para saber que Krillin tiene nombre, Vegeta.

—Krillin, calvo inútil, da lo mismo.

—No debería haberte traído, no sabes comportarte. Ni siquiera estás escuchando el final del cuento de tu hija.

—Es una estupidez esto del viejo de rojo.

—Bra cree en él.

—Pues ya está en edad para saber que ese viejo gordo no existe. —Terminó diciendo más fuerte.

Inmediatamente cualquier otro ruido se detuvo. La narración de Bra paró y todos los niños, apoderados e incluso la profesora, voltearon a ver a la pareja.

Bulma rió nerviosa, tartamudeando una excusa.

El llanto de un niño no se hizo esperar volviendo la situación más tensa.

* * *

><p>Momentos después Vegeta y Bra esperaban sentados en la banca de una plaza a Bulma que había ido por helados.<p>

Gracias a la indiscreción de Vegeta pudieron salir antes del colegio, en medio de miradas de odio y el llanto de la mitad del curso.

—¿Te gustó mi cuento papá? Lo hice pensando en ti y en mamá.

—Sí, Bra. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. No se le venía nada a la mente.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa te leeré el resto. Es una pena que no pudiera terminarla. Al final tú y mamá se iban con el reno de la nariz roja.

—Estaré esperando escuchar el final —dijo sin ocultar su desinterés.

—¿Papá?

—Dime.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste allá en mi clase? ¿Santa no existe?

—No, Bra, no es así —suspiró resignado. Llevaba muchos años viviendo en la Tierra para saber lo mucho que significaba para ella. También sabía el nombre de Krillin, pero le gustaba llamarlo de esa otra forma—. Ese viejo gordo y feo sí existe.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso?

—Porque a veces hablo sin pensar.

—Yo sabía que no hablabas en serio.

—¿Por eso no lloraste como los otros niños? —Hubo un dejo de orgullo en sus palabras.

—Sí y porque ya soy grande. Yo sé que son ustedes los que me dejan los regalos bajo el árbol.

—¿Así?

—Sí, porque aunque Santa tenga renos mágicos es imposible que reparta tantos regalos en una sola noche y por eso los papás lo ayudan —terminó de hablar feliz, mirándolo a los ojos.

Vegeta no pudo contradecir a su niña.

—Así que… —Le sonrió mostrándole los dientes—. ¿Voy a tener el auto que le pedí a Santa?

—Buen intento, niña. —Se cruzó de brazos viendo a Bulma que caminaba hacia ellos con dos grandes copas de helado.

—¡Pero papá! ¡Ya estoy grande! Y Trunks ya tiene su auto.

—En diez años más, mocosa.

Al llegar con su familia, Bulma los encontró a los dos cruzados de brazos. Vegeta sonriendo y Bra con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quise hacer este cuento algo absurdo ya que se supone que Navidad no aplica en el mundo de Dragon Ball y bla bla bla. Sólo hago esta aclaración porque ya han aparecido los troll y lo único que puedo decirles es feliz navidad y ojalá el Viejito Pascuero (o como le digan en su país) se porte bien con ustedes y les traiga una vida n.n<p>

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen Fragmentos. Ha sido algo muy divertido y relajante escribir historias cortitas y de todo tipo (humor, angst, amor, desamor, etc) Es un verdadero reto, pero las imágenes son tan lindas que hablan por sí solas.

Pásenlo muy bien y los que no festejan estas fechas, igual.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	12. La Primera Vez, parte II

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Primera Vez<strong>

**Parte II**

Imagen 264

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo se había apoderado de una parte del laboratorio de su padre. Había apartado una mesa y una silla marcando el territorio con su propio desorden en una forma de que se respetara su espacio personal.<p>

Aburrida en el colegio esperaba que las horas pasaran para llegar a su lugar especial donde podía imitar a su padre. Incluso a veces la habían atrapado desarmando algún electrodoméstico casero con un cigarro en la boca. Por supuesto apagado. A ella no le gustaba el desagradable olor del humo del cigarro que su padre no dejaba por nada del mundo —sólo cuando Bulma lo acompañaba en el laboratorio—. Pero le gustaba fingir que lo hacía como él, sentía que se concentraba más.

Estaba segura que jamás fumaría.

Llevaba toda la tarde en su silla, trabajando sobre su mesa, aprovechando que mañana no habría colegio. Su mamá le preguntó si quería invitar a sus compañeritos a jugar y comer cosas ricas cocinadas por ella, pero la niña tenía otros planes. Su mente estaba enfocada en ordenar todas las ideas que contenía. Estaba consciente de ellas y del caos, pero una vez pusiera las cosas en orden en su cabeza, todo sería más fácil. Tal como lo veía en sus sueños. No tenía amigos cercanos en el colegio, todos eran muy infantiles y simples, se aburría demasiado con ellos.

Este era su lugar preferido en todo el planeta.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, contenta y cansada. Orgullosa y feliz. Los consejos de su padre habían dado resultado y los bocadillos deliciosos de su madre también. Una vez que calmó sus pensamientos, todo se hizo claro y obvio y lo siguiente fue dejarse llevar.

—Felicitaciones hija. Oficialmente es tu primer invento —Comentó lleno de orgullo su papá poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Es grandioso, ¿verdad? —Y si su padre se sentía bien, el cuerpo de la niñita no daba más. Pensó en llevarlo al colegio, pero lo descartó. No lo entenderían y se burlarían de ella.

—Esto merece un premio —dijo su mamá luego de entrar y ver el artefacto que había hecho su niña. No entendía muy bien que era, pero estaba igual de contenta que todos.

—¡¿Un premio?! —Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Claro que sí. —Puso su cigarro en la oreja para fumarlo después—. Sabíamos que esto pasaría pronto, así que con tu madre nos adelantamos y preparamos el regalo esperando a este día.

—¡Vamos por el!

—Quizás quieras traer tu primer invento contigo, están relacionados.

—¿Cómo sabías que haría esto? —preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la mesa.

—Porque tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente. Ahora vamos.

Salieron del laboratorio, caminando por los pasillos de la gigantesca casa. Bulma moría de ganas por saber que sería, pero por más que trataba de imaginar, nada aparecía en su cabeza. Al parecer había quedado muy cansada.

—Aquí estamos. —El señor Brief apuntó una puerta cerrada.

Una puerta normal, pero con el detalle de una gigantesca cinta roja de regalo pegada en el centro.

Bulma no esperó más, entrando a la habitación.

Era grande como el laboratorio de su padre, con un computador en la mesa principal, cuadernos, lápices, una caja metálica donde seguramente debían ir herramientas e incluso cómodo un sillón junto a una ventana, pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba lo que pudiese ser un regalo.

Confundida los miró esperando una respuesta.

—Con el tiempo podrás remodelarla como quieras e ir poniendo la maquinaria necesaria, claro que con mi supervisión, tus manos aún son muy pequeñas y podrías hacerte daño.

Con eso fue suficiente para entender.

Feliz, casi dejó caer su creación para ir a abrazar a sus padres. La niña jamás había estado tan feliz como el día de hoy.

Junto con su primera creación, se sumaba su propio laboratorio.

Ahora estaba segura que algún día sería igual de inteligente que su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Este ya es el último capítulo que subo del año. Espero que se hayan divertido y nos encontremos el próximo.<p>

Pásenlo muy bien en año nuevo y cuiden a sus mascotas, no se vayan a escapar por el susto al oír los fuegos artificiales que lanzan en algunos lados.

La parte I es el capítulo número 6.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	13. Y yo a ti

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y yo a ti<strong>

Imagen 276

* * *

><p>—Vegeta, una sola vez. —Detuvo su marcha por el pasillo, femenina, más coqueta que nunca para lograr lo que quería.<p>

—No. —Pasó por su lado, continuando su trayecto hacia la cocina.

—Oh, vamos, no hay nadie en casa—. Lo tomó de la mano para que parara, consiguiéndolo. Sabía que cedería—. Estamos solos, nadie nos verá.

—Te dije que no. —Intentó seguir caminando, pero Bulma lo abrazó por el cuello, amorosa, afectuosa como no podría haber sido hace algunos años.

—Nadie te verá, además ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

—Te mal acostumbraste —sentenció serio, pero era su culpa. Jamás debería habérselo dado.

—Sólo demando lo justo. Una mujer necesita ser tratada bien. —Terminó besándole la comisura de su boca—. Lo necesito. —Hizo un puchero poniendo ojos tristes.

La tomó de las mejillas mirándola, Bulma sonrió sabiendo que lo había conseguido.

—Eres agotadora.

—Sólo hazlo —susurró acercándose a su boca.

La besó.

Suave, pero intenso, como podría haberla besado miles de veces antes, sin embargo con un tinte diferente, descubierto por Bulma al término de la batalla contra Majin Boo.

Si bien siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas y casi cero palabras, ella trataba de hallar la forma de saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero siempre era necesario demostraciones empíricas, como la que experimentó esa noche al volver a casa, desde el templo de Kamisama, cuando el cansancio embargaba a todos y la culpa consumía a uno solo.

Pese a los años, aún eran capaces de dejarse sin aliento con un buen beso, pero este no lo era, iba más allá y por eso a ella le encantaba. Sus labios, su cuerpo, su abrazo transmitían algo que jamás pensó podría hacer.

Incluso él terminó mareado al separar sus bocas, un corto centímetro. Suficiente para abrir los ojos y comprobar que ella continuaba con los suyos cerrados y la boca entre abierta.

La observó más bella de lo normal, sintiendo a veces la tentación de hacerlo más seguido.

Varios segundos pasaron para regresar al planeta Tierra y poder mirarlo.

—Y yo a ti, Vegeta. —Le besó la punta de la nariz, marchándose para volver a sus labores habituales.

Porque no era necesario decir _te amo_ con palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>La primera viñeta del año n.n<p>

Feliz de comenzar Fragmentos este 2015.

Aprovecho la tribuna para comentar que escribí un one shot de Bulma y Vegeta en la línea de tiempo Mirai (La Espera II) Las invito a leerlo.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	14. Extremo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

**Fragmentos**

* * *

><p><strong>Extremo<strong>

Imagen 132

* * *

><p>—Papá, no puedo más, estoy cansado.<p>

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre quejarse, Trunks?

—Lo sé, papá, pero esto es demasiado. Tengo sueño y estoy exhausto. No puedo seguir.

—Claro que puedes, esto no es nada.

—Es muy difícil, papá —insistió el pequeño arrodillándose en el suelo. Lo peor de todo era el cansancio mental. Estaba acostumbrado a los extenuantes entrenamientos de su padre, pero esto era demasiado. Este era el peor de todos, el que evadía siempre que podía, pero en algún momento debía hacer con su él.

Era el peor entrenamiento de todos.

—Ya no queda mucho, Trunks —comentó queriendo sonar entero, pero incluso él, hombre y guerrero, poderoso como un Dios, sufría igual que su hijo.

—Hace media hora dijiste eso, papá. —Ahora el cansancio mutó en enojo y fue contagioso.

—Y en media hora más te responderé lo mismo, así que deja de quejarte. —Ya era mucho para ambos.

Nada de lo que habían vivido se comparaba por lo que debían pasar en estos interminables segundos, minutos y horas.

Podría volver Freezer, Cell, Majin Boo, alguien mil veces más poderoso que esos tres. Todos juntos intentar destruir el universo y eso sería más simple y relajante.

Desearían que algo así pudiera pasar para interrumpir este día.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí sentados? Tenemos mucho por hacer. —Bulma se detuvo para mirarlos.

Vegeta y el chico destruidos, acabados después de acompañar a Bulma de compras por sólo tres horas. Caminando de tienda en tienda, escuchando a la científica hablar sobre colores, telas, tallas, zapatos y perfumes. Teniendo que aguardar el doble de tiempo por ella cuando pasaban por una joyería. Llevar bolsas en silencio, quejarse sin parar (Trunks) y lanzar miradas de odio (Vegeta) que Bulma simplemente ignoraba, preocupada y feliz de su día de calidad con su pareja e hijo.

—¡No sean exagerados! Nunca me acompañan en nada y porque lo hacen una sola vez se quejan todo el tiempo. ¡¿Dónde están los poderosos guerreros?! —Tomó las bolsas de las compras. —¡No dramaticen más y vamos, aún tenemos que ir por ropa para ustedes!

—¡Pero mamá!

—Pero nada, Trunks. Vamos a comprar ropa para los dos porque les encanta romperla. La ropa que usan no aparece por arte de magia en sus roperos, hay que comprarla y luego de eso iremos por comida, la que ustedes quieran.

—Estoy cansado mamá.

—Imagínate que es un entrenamiento con tu mamá —respondió sonriendo y añadió mirando a Vegeta—. Apréndele a tu papá, que se ha portado como un príncipe este día.

Vegeta levantó la vista para lanzar otra mirada de odio.

—Ahora vamos. Vi unas pulseras hermosas en la tienda de al lado y quiero ver si aún quedan. —No los esperó. Se marchó con sus bolsas sabiendo que irían detrás de ella refunfuñando y frunciendo el ceño.

Tendrían que pensarlo dos veces antes de destruir una parte de la casa por sus bestiales entrenamientos. De algún modo tenían que pagar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nunca me gustó ir de compras. Ni con mi mamá ni amigas, siempre me aburría, quejaba y sentaba esperando que terminara el martirio, así que sé cómo se deben haber sentido Trunks y Vegeta en esa imagen XD<p>

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev


End file.
